A spacefold away
by Adena McGee
Summary: Reposted Chapter 3 after fixing a major error. THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

The same disclaimers that you see everywhere apply here. Not mine, blah, blah, you know the rest.

This is a reposting of Chapter 1 with many added details. I felt that this chapter was seriously lacking some things so I decided to rewrite it a bit. I added quite a bit which I feel will give it a little more depth. Hope you all enjoy. I am in the process of rewriting the rest as I am writing Chapter 6. I'll keep updating those as I go along.

Thousand thanks todwparsnip for his tremendous help in this process. Also many thanks to all of you that have reviewed.

* * *

Lisa Hayes was fuming and it was all due to the black haired man that was walking ahead of her. Her teeth ground together as he looked about him with an air of befuddlement. Finally she couldn't stand it any more. 

"It's all your fault Hunter! I should have known better than follow you blindly." Her vitriolic voice echoed around them in the sterile silence of the empty hallway. Rick pretended not to have heard the comment as he continued to walk ahead. The stooped shoulders straightened at the first barrage of words she had spewed but he remained silent, never turning to acknowledge her presence as she kept reprimanding him for disobeying her orders and making them go the wrong route.

After hearing the tirade, which had been going for a while now, Rick couldn't take it any longer and turned around. His beautiful baby-blues were like ice cold chips now as he responded to her outburst. "Well, if you would have done as I asked and gone to the shelter, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?" He said, gesturing towards the isolated hallway they were currently trapped in.

"Oh, you mean to run away like a pair of cowards and hide?" She asked a sardonic look in her face.

Rick clenched his teeth and gritted out. "There are sometimes when you need to retreat and be safe to win the next battle. Isn't it more important that you are safe than trying to kill yourself in the process of getting to the base?"

Lisa scoffed and brushed past him though not without first giving him the patented Hayes glare which could turn any man into mush.

Rick did not lower his guard or his clenched fists until she was a few feet away from him and even then he didn't turn to follow her. It wasn't until he could hear the hollow footsteps getting fainter that he decided to try and catch up with the impossible woman.

Lisa walked onward resolutely, warily looking around her. She had no idea where they were. For all she knew they were walking more towards the innards of the SDF-1. It certainly looked like it. She racked her brain to see if she recognized any of the landmarks that would lead them back to the base. But try as she might her mind was too distracted by the man who sulkily walked behind her. Inadvertently her thoughts wandered to how they had ended up lost in the first place.

The day had started normal enough. Nobody had thought twice about Lisa's request to have a day off. In fact she had the suspicion that Henry and Claudia were actually glad she had made the request in the first place. It was rather unusual for her to do so and she usually found herself taking time off when it was scheduled by somebody else. What they didn't know was that this time she had wanted time off for a specific reason, to see the premier of _Little White Dragon. _

Oh, she could care less about the story lesser still about the heroine played by the wildly popular Lynn Minmay. No, it had not been those things that had made her pull as many favors as she could to ensure she would be able to attend this premiere. It had been the thought of being able to study the singer's cousin Lynn Kyle without the need to hide the longing in her eyes that had driven her uncharacteristic actions. She knew she could have gone to the movies with the rest of her friends but she didn't want to have to explain the complex feelings Kyle evoked in her to anybody. How to explain that she really did not like Kyle himself but she longed for him because he reminded her so much of her poor deceased fiancée Karl?

It had been a good thing that she had been by herself or she would have been teased mercilessly by getting up in the middle of the movie and leaving, her heart completely shattered when she had witnessed the passionate kiss between Kyle and Minmay. The whispered words of love and the Technicolor kiss had driven her out of her seat and she had found herself standing in the lobby of the packed theater. She had stood there like a statue, petrified by the feelings it had evoked. It was not really the prospect of Kyle kissing Minmay or even Karl's look-alike kissing another woman but the fact that in that instant Kyle's image had been taken over by another's. In her mind his long black hair had been short and messy, his smoldering black eyes had been transformed to pale blue and Kyle's face had morphed into the features of Rick.

The prospect of Rick kissing Minmay, whispering words of love to the pretty singer had made her heart clench painfully. The violent feeling was so unexpected that she had rushed out intent on stopping her torturous thoughts. It had been then, when she was trying to gain her composure that the object of her torment had shaken her once again.

She really should not to have been surprised at finding Rick at the premier's of Minmay's first movie. After all, he was in love with the little singer. What did surprise her however was to bump into him before the movie had actually ended. One look at his eyes and she had her answer. He had been escaping himself.

It had all been so confusing from there! She remembered looking into his eyes and seeing the hurt there but she knew his suffering stemmed from losing his beloved and nothing else. That was why she had been so harsh at his bumbling attempts to apologize after bumping into her. In no time though they had found themselves scrambling to get away from the theater as instinct kicked in when the alarms blared.

Her confused brain was so overwhelmed going over her feelings and her reaction towards the black-haired man that she couldn't make sense of the commands that came from the speakers. She was barely registering the fact that it was Sammie giving the commands when she felt a strong hand gently but forcefully lead her away from the theater. By the time her brain caught up with all the facts she was being elevated by the transforming ship into the hamster trap they found themselves at this moment.

Coming back to the present, Lisa could hear Rick walking behind her. She wanted to break the silence; after all, she detested the uneasy silence that had fallen between them but didn't really know the right words to say. She wanted to comfort him and wipe away the desolation she had seen in his eyes but was paralyzed with the fear of his rejection. For all of their camaraderie, she still felt that any wrong words might take them over the edge to another bout of fighting. She feared this more than the silence so she retreated into the commander façade she had carefully constructed around herself.

Rick walked behind his commander, not really caring where they were going. The image of the kiss Kyle and Minmay had shared still fresh in his mind. He kept repeating to himself that it was just a movie and they were acting, but he really felt that fantasy had turned to reality already. He had just wanted to go out of the theater and dwell on his sorrow by himself but then he got stuck with Commander Know it All in this fiasco. Rick sighed and reprimanded himself for his unkind thoughts towards his commander. He felt bad for taking his frustration out on her. He knew he was being unfair to her. Lisa wasn't as bad as he had thought in the beginning, in fact during the months after their capture by the Zentraedi he had gotten to like and respect her very much. Rolling his eyes, he decided to join her and try to make amends.

He walked a little faster in order to catch up with her but suddenly noticed that she had stopped and was looking at something in front of her. Looking in that direction, the only odd thing that Rick could see was an eerie glow coming from around the corner of one of the many hallways. He then noticed that Lisa had started to walk that way. He grabbed her arm, startling her.

"I think we should go this way," he said pointing to another corridor to his left.

"Wait, I want to investigate that light first."

"I don't think it is safe" he said, shaking his head. There was something about the light that made chills run down his spine.

Lisa raised her chin and regarded him with a determined expression. "I will go and investigate and you can stay here if you want to" - with that, she kept walking.

Muttering a curse about stubborn women, Rick followed.

As they turned the corner, they just saw what seemed to be an ordinary corridor. Aside from the pulsating light, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Lisa gasped, as she finally noticed the object that was giving off the light. It seemed to be a homing beacon. She walked to it and was about to grab it to examine it further when Rick grabbed her arm again. He looked down at her, his face thunderous.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I just want to take a closer look."

"I think you should let it be and we should get out of here. What if it is a bomb or something harmful. Let's leave."

"Come on Hunter, it looks like a homing device, not a bomb. Anyway I already told you to let me be." With that, she bent to touch the object and as her fingers got nearer, the object's light got brighter until it nearly blinded them. Lisa heard Rick cry out "Lisa no!" And as she started to get up to leave, she felt something like an electric current, so strong that it threw both her and Rick clear of the object. She felt herself being thrown into the air and crashed against one of the walls of the corridor. She hit her head against something so hard, she thought her head was going to crack and then, there was only blackness….

* * *

Lisa started to hear voices and the sounds of computers running and beeping all around her. In the beginning she couldn't figure out where she was, why she had such a pain in her head… but most importantly she couldn't figure out why she was lying on top of someone. Everything that had happened rushed back and she sat up suddenly realizing that she was on top of Rick and he somehow had broken her fall. 

"Rick, oh my God Rick! Just answer me." She cried out. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to determine if he had any injuries that could cause a concussion. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Rick opened those magnificent baby blues and a groan escaped his lips.

"Oh, my God, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" she cried out, fearful of any major damage.

"No, just too… heavy." He said jokingly. He actually didn't mind the weight of the commander on him but he was afraid of liking it too much, so he thought that might distract her.

Lisa scrambled to get away from him, as she said "You jerk!" and swatted his chest in anger. She didn't have time to go at him because in that instant she became aware of the commotion around them. Rick must had done the same too because he sat up, wincing a little at the soreness of his ribs. He didn't want to tell Lisa, but she really HAD hurt him when they had both been thrown. He had cushioned her blow against the wall and had in fact cracked her head against his causing them both to lose consciousness. Rick didn't think though that the blow should have caused hallucinations but the scene that was in front of him seemed too strange to take in.

Where there had been only an empty corridor they were now surrounded by mega computers. The room was filled with lab technicians who regarded them as if they were aliens or had grown 2 heads. One of them, a brown haired young woman, broke away and ran to a door. "Dr. Lang, Dr. Lang, you have to come in and see this."

As the Dr. came in, some of the lab technicians seemed to stir out of their surprise and remember who they were. Two guys offered their hands to help them get up and saluted them, even if they were not in uniform. They started stammering an apology at their behavior.

Rick and Lisa thought their reaction strange but did not have time to comment as Dr. Lang bustled in, asking what was wrong. All the technicians pointed to their direction. Dr. Lang turned towards them and regarded them in complete astonishment.

Boy did Dr. Lang look…. old, Rick thought puzzled. I guess they have been overworking the poor guy. He seemed to have aged at least ten years.

Mistaking Dr. Lang's white face and tight lips for anger, Lisa explained "I'm sorry Dr. Lang we were lost during the modular transformation and I guess we ended up here when everything righted itself. I really cannot say since the Lieutenant and I were involved in an accident and cannot remember what happened." She decided not to mention the "object" lest it would rise up a lot of questions.

Dr. Lang seemed to shake himself from his stupor and demanded an explanation from his crew.

The young woman who had called Dr. Lang responded, "We were retrieving the device and it seems they were in its vicinity since they were pulled in with it."

"I told you to be careful and send it to an area that was unpopulated!"

"Begging your pardon Sir we did. It is one of the areas of the SDF-1 that barely gets traffic. I guess they got really lost in the ship…."

"This is a disaster…"

"Dr." Lisa was perplexed at his behavior. Emil Lang did not even pay attention to her nor did he address them but went to the phone. "Admiral, could you please come down? It is a matter of great urgency."

"Do you think we will get in trouble with Admiral Gloval?" Rick asked a little worried.

"Of course not, at least, I don't think…" she said, but everything was so strange. Emil was treating her like an oddity. It wasn't like him not to talk to her since they knew each other for many years. "Emil, is there something wrong…?"

Before she could finish her question they all heard "Admiral on deck" heralding Admiral Gloval's coming.

"Ok Lang, what is this big emergency…" said the man coming thru the doors, but that man was not Admiral Gloval. He was dressed like an admiral, everybody saluted him and called him an admiral but he looked like… Rick!

"Admiral Hunter, THAT'S the emergency I called you about." Emil said, waving at their direction.

Hunter's eyes grew big as he took in the scene. Lisa and Rick could not do anything but regard him in stupefied silence.

"Ad… Admiral Hunter?" - was the only thing that Rick could utter.

Lang explained to the dazed Admiral what he had been told.

"What does this mean? Could somebody please explain?" Lisa tried to battle her mounting hysteria and the only way she could cover it up was to turn into the Commander.

Rick the Admiral gave her a look of wonder as if he had never seen her. His eyes swept her from head to toe. Cocking his head to the side he considered the both of them.

"First off, let me see if I am correct. Based on what I have been told and what I remember of that day I have to assume you just got out of the premiere of Little White Dragon, correct?"

Rick and Lisa looked at each other before they turned to the solemn looking Admiral. They both gave him a slow nod. The Admiral gave them a satisfied look before continuing.

"Well, you guys just traveled 7 years into the future." He told the shocked pair. With a grim look, he turned to the scientist next to him. "I guess this proves your theory correct." He said to Lang. "Now how about reversing this? I don't think it is wise for them to be here any longer. It is bad enough with what they found out already."

In the meantime the time travelers were assimilating the information. Rick especially was having a hard time presented as it was his own future. 'Seven years!' He thought. 'That means I am 28 years old! I will be an admiral in seven years…' He never wanted to become an admiral, that was never in his plans, thought Rick not faring any better than Lisa in the hysteria department. But his thoughts were interrupted by the young lab technician responding to the Admiral.

"Admiral, we can't! The tests are inconclusive and the data needs to be analyzed. It could be another disaster if we do another space/time fold."

"Calm down Lieutenant!" said Lang to the excitable woman. Turning to Admiral Hunter he tried to explain. "We need to analyze all the data, we don't know how we managed to bring something other than the pod and aside from that, we have not managed to send the pod to the same place twice in the space/time continuum. We have not found a method that yields specific results. If we send them now, they could be sent to another place on the galaxy or to another place in time. The course of all the future could be changed."

Admiral Hunter lowered his head, deep in thought. Lisa was still battling the panic rising in her. The idea of time traveling seemed like an insane notion to her, almost as insane as having Hunter, loud-mouthed, fly-by-the-seats-of your-pants Hunter as the Admiral in seven years. Yet there they were, in the future and waiting on the decision of "Admiral" Hunter. In order to calm herself she decided to study the older Hunter.

Her eyes swept over the white pants which encased his long legs and her gaze restedin the navy jacket of the admiral's uniform which snugly huggedhis powerful chest.He did not wear the hat though, leaving his hair free.The blacklocks were shorter; apparently he had decided to tame his unrulyhair by shortening them a bit. Lisa had to admit he looked good with the new hair cut, yet she felt a pang because she enjoyed watching the unruly mass cover his eyes once in a while. She must admit Hunter did age well, he looked very… well sexy was the right word for it. He also seemed calmer and more confident on himself. It was quite remarkable to see that aura of command surrounding him. She had to admit, she was VERY impressed!

Rick was also surveying himself. It seemed that he was trapped in some sort of weird dream and nothing made sense…. He, an Admiral and at 28 years old! What happened to his love of flying? He knew Admirals were grounded… so how could he have accepted that role? He was tempted to pinch himself and see if it was a dream or not when he decided to see how Lisa was taking it. He was about to open his mouth to ask her opinion on the whole thing when he noticed her look. She was giving him, the older him, very appreciative looks! Lisa actually looked at men? And more, him? That last bit threw him off so much he decided to push that image out of his mind. It was easier to think of Lisa as a commander and not a woman, at least it was easier for his sanity. Thankfully his older self decided to speak then.

"Ok, we shall wait for more tests. Lang, I want this to be your top priority. If you need to have more personnel assigned to you let me know. I want this whole incident to be kept under wraps. Not a word from anyone or I will have to resort in disciplinary action. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded and with that Admiral Hunter turned around and started to leave.

"Begging your pardon sir!" cried out the young lab tech. "What do you want to do with them?"

Hunter did an about face, his eyes wide. He had apparently forgotten one important detail of the whole incident. He looked a little bit sheepish for a moment, and said "Take them home with me, of course."

* * *

"Sorry, really can't get over the shock of this whole thing." - said the admiral. "How are you two guys doing?" 

The trio was now in a car riding to the Admiral's quarters. Rick in the driver's seat kept giving them little glances on the rearview mirror. The time travelers sat hunched on the backseat. It had been particularly trying to get them out of the base so he could understand why they were still tense. Even then, the pair couldn't help but hang on to the window frames looking outside in amazement.

"How are we doing? How do you think we are doing" were the two incredulous questions the pair asked him.

Hunter chuckled, they seemed shell-shocked and he really couldn't blame them. He was a little bit shell-shocked himself. He had almost forgotten what it was to be that young again. Truthfully, he didn't miss it that much. It wasn't one of his best times in life. He had been a very confused person back when he was 21.

Rick and Lisa were in the back seat of the car they looked about them taking in all the changes that had happened in the seven years. Hunter filled them in on some of the things that had happened with the Zentraedi in the battle against Dolza, how they had returned to Earth, the reconstruction and the last Khyron attack Lisa, who had been dreading to hear what had become of her, had her fears assuaged when he told them about Lisa's promotion to Admiral, her position in the SDF-2 and SDF-3. He sort of glossed over everything, only responding to their questions. He decided not to tell Lisa about her father's demise, thinking it too much for her to bear at that point. He was also debating if he was making the right decision at telling them so much and then shrugged, thinking that the worst damage was already done.

Hunter turned to a military residential area. Rick was surprised to see Hunter turning into one of the bigger house modules. He knew the bigger modules were only reserved to married couples… "Whoa, what are we doing here?" he asked when the admiral parked in one of the houses.

"This is my house" the admiral replied puzzled. Then understanding hit him and he slapped his forehead, chuckling a bit. "I guess I am so used to this I forgot it is all new to you guys."

Until that moment it had not occurred to Rick to check for a marriage ring in the fingers of his older counterpart so he was quite surprised when Admiral Hunter waved his left hand at him and he saw a white gold wedding band glinting in the dying sunlight.

"You could have told us you were married" Rick said sullenly. "Who did you… I.. marry?" he asked but the Admiral either ignored his question or did not hear it, since he was bounding up the short steps to the house and letting himself in.

Rick and Lisa followed him in. As Lisa came in, she asked the older Hunter when she could see herself. She had heard all of the stories about herself… she was very curious.

"Very soon I promise." Said Rick in a distracted manner and then yelled "Honey, I'm home. I brought visitors!"

A muffled reply was the only thing that was heard and the older Hunter presumed she was in the bathroom. A smile crept up and he headed to the bedroom intent on greeting his wife. But then he overhead a conversation that stopped him halfway there.

"I don't know if it is a good idea to see your older self."

"Why not Hunter, we had to see you!" Lisa said peeved. The nerve of the man!

"Didn't you hear what I… he said about finding out stuff from the future?"

"Listen here Hunter…"

Admiral Hunter was rolling his eyes and was about to turn around to put a stop to the budding argument when somebody else stopped it with his presence.

"Daddy!" - exclaimed a little voice. Rick Hunter forgot about everything as he turned around to greet the little bundle of energy headed his way. "Daddy, you home" - said the little raven haired boy latched to his leg. The admiral laughed and picked up his son.

'Daddy!' Rick thought his eyes almost bugging out. I guess the older Hunter had decided to leave other pieces of information out of his story.

"You have a son?" squeaked the younger Hunter, he seemed in the verge of an apoplexy. In two hours he had found out that he was an Admiral, had gotten married and also had a son. It was too much to take in.

"Oops, sorry, guess I forgot to tell you guys about that too." He said with a smile that indicated no remorse and the fact that he was truly enjoying their surprise. He regarded his son with love and a glint of mischief that was mirrored in his son's blue eyes. "Roy, you are naked and wet. Did you escape mommy while she was giving you a bath?"

"Mommy nekkid too!" the child informed him huge smile on his face.

"I imagined that is the only reason why you escaped."

Thousand of scenarios were running thru young Rick's head. The baby looked remarkably like a small clone of himself so it was hard to determine who the mother was. Evenstill he imagined the dark hair belonged to his motherand he started to smile as he thought he had finally convinced Minmay into marrying him. In the meantime, Lisa was looking at both Hunters, trepidation filling her heart. As she waited for Hunter's wife to come out, pain like a vise squeezed her heart thinking she had lost him forever. At least when he was single and following after the illusive Minmay there was a ghost of a chance but now she would have to face the cold reality.

"Sorry about that honey. Roy got me all wet with his bath" – said a feminine voice from the bedroom. "So who are our gue…?" Her voice faltered as she took the scene in front of her.

"Commander Hayes?" Rick said faintly. His fantasy with Minmay came crashing down as the older version of Lisa came out of the bedroom. Of all the women he could have married, Commander Lisa Hayes was the farthest one from his mind.

"Yep, that's my wife!" –said Rick thoroughly enjoying the confusion. "Hi hon." Admiral Hunter greeted his wife by planting a kiss in her immobile lips.

Lisa Hayes-Hunter looked from her husband's dancing blue eyes to the shocked expressions of the younger couple. They looked like fishes out of the water, their eyes bugging out and their mouths flopping open and close although no words were coming out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is one of Lang's experiments." He said trying to hold on to a slippery, squirming Roy. Roy also wanted to go and meet the people that looked so much like his mommy and daddy. "It's a long story hon."- stretching his arms to see the squirming body of his close to 2 year old son, he said. "Why don't you take Roy and get him dressed? It could be dangerous to get him exited like this with no pampers on."

"Really Rick" said his wife, forgetting about the younger couple for a moment. "He's a boy, not a puppy."

"Just in case, wouldn't want any accidents, ok?"

Lisa took Roy and with a last look at the younger couple went into the bedroom with a chattering Roy. She seemed a bit dazed and Rick felt bad for his wife. After all, he had been there not an hour ago. Letting her assimilate the news, Rick invited the younger couple to the living room.

"You are enjoying this too much!" The younger Rick accused him. He was hurt and confused at the news and he wanted to take it out on someone.

"I must admit the expression on all your faces was priceless. Hope that Roy won't get too confused…" - the admiral mussed.

Rick, his mind still reeling from the shock could not help but shoot a dirty look in his commander's direction. In his mind, it was all of her fault. She was the one that killed his dreams of ever marrying Minmay. A nasty thought came to his mind. 'What if she'd gotten pregnant and that's how she'd trapped him into marriage?' It did not occur to him that for any of those things to happen, he'd had to be some sort of willing participant. To him it was impossible since he had never seen his commander in any sexual way. He had begun to respect her, yes but his feelings were running towards friendship, never anything else! Still looking at the silent commander, he noticed she was looking at the pictures on the mantle. He was also curious to see them, maybe see some proof of all this but he was not about to approach Lisa Hayes at this point.

Lisa was speechless. Her unseeing eyes swept over various pictures in the mantle she was pretending to look at. In reality she was really trying to compose herself. The anguish she had felt as she waited for Rick's wife to come out and the happiness she had felt right after had brought a harsh reality crashing down. She didn't only care for Rick… she was irrevocably in love with him! She could almost see Claudia's gloating face in front of her. Damn she had lost the bet with her best friend! In her vehemence to deny her feelings she had bet her friend she was not in love with the loud mouthed pilot that haunted her head at every moment. Apparently Claudia knew her much better than herself.

After a while, she started to pay attention to the pictures she had in front of her. They were all of them… smiling, kissing and hugging with so much happiness. It was incredible, yes… but now she realized that the feelings that had been budding inside her for the past months seemed to had grown into an amazing relationship.

"Oh, you have to see this picture!" –said the older Hunter as he took one of the framed pictures from the higher shelves. The younger Rick reluctantly came closer, wary of what he would see. The picture showed a tired Lisa in what appeared to be hospital gown holding a baby –Roy. Even as tired as she looked, she was beaming with so much happiness as she held her first born. Lisa looked between the picture and the admiral's face. His eyes were soft as he beheld the picture. She permitted herself a soft smile. He really looked content as he gazed at his wife and child.

"How did this happen?" - asked the younger Rick.

The admiral looked at Rick a mischievous expression on his face. "Well, I don't remember not knowing about the birds and the bees back then… but"

"That's not what I meant!" Rick said. He had not realized how much of an annoying smart ass he was until he was the brunt of the jokes!

"What he probably means is how we ended up being married." - said the older Lisa walking towards them.

All of them turned to see Lisa Hayes-Hunter. Now it was Rick's turn to study Lisa's older self and was actually quite surprised at what he saw. He knew she must be at least 33 years old but she really didn't appear to be older than thirty. He had seen Lisa in civilian clothing only a few times but he had sure not seen her this casual. She was wearing straight loose white pants that exposed her midriff and a black t-shirt that hugged her breasts which actually seemed bigger for some reason. Then he remembered, women that have babies sometimes ended up with bigger… Rick shook himself out of that tangent and had to grudgingly admit that she had a great body, especially for a woman that had given birth…. Was he going there again?

"Rick, are you showing off that picture again? I look like hell in it." She said taking it from his hands and putting it on the mantle. She gave him an exasperated look which he retaliated with an unrepentant grin.

"You have never looked that good to me." He said, hugging her quickly. "Where's Roy?" He asked when he did not see the little munchkin hanging to his mom.

"Playing with his toys. We made a deal that if he stays in his room, I would read to him his favorite story." She responded, giving him a wink. Lisa then changed her tone, sounding like the Admiral she was. "So can you fill me in on what happened? I want to know everything."

Admiral Hunter took his wife's hand and pulled her towards the couch. Taking their cue from their older counterparts Rick and Lisa sat down in the armchair facing the couch.

After sitting down, Rick filled his wife in on the progress of Lang's experiment and what had transpired that day. Lisa took it all in and asked various questions, especially regarding the time continuum theory. The younger Rick and Lisa regarded the couple fascinated. Young Lisa regarded them with longing. That was the kind of relationship she had wanted with Karl all along. It seemed surreal that she had found that companionship and love in the man that she least expected.

Rick Hunter on the other hand was having very different thoughts. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he had married Lisa Hayes. Granted she did look much better after changing her hairdo by letting her hair down but how about Minmay? …. She is the woman that he was in love with, not Lisa Hayes! He felt that he was in the same dream as when he was in the hospital. Nothing made sense and no explanations were given either. He felt cheated and as he saw how his older self regarded his wife with that puppy dog expression, hanging on her every word. It was in that moment that he truly started to resent Lisa Hayes-Hunter. Now he could understand why he had become an Admiral and had given up his love of flying. She had probably convinced him to do it! But why would he also give up Minmay for her?

The only thing that he could think of is that Minmay chose Kyle over him. He felt sick to his stomach. It was a possible theory, after all, wasn't it happening now?

As Lisa finished "debriefing" her husband, the couple noticed that their younger counterparts were silent. Lisa coughed gently and asked if anybody wanted anything to drink. As she left, Lisa asked the admiral about everybody else, about Claudia, the trio and all of the others.

The Admiral opened his mouth to tell them but in then stopped, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Wait a second! Have you guys met Miriya yet?"

"Miriyia? Who is that?" asked Lisa.

Rick Hunter started laughing. "Honey, did you hear that? They don't know about Miryia!" the Admiral yelled to his wife who was still in the kitchen.

"Of course not sweetheart!" his wife responded from there. "If I am not mistaken these guys were pulled away before we ever met Miriya. But go on, I know you are dying to tell them!"

"Ok, guess what! Max married a micronized Zentraedi and they have the cutest little daughter. Quite a temper on the girl too! Gets it from her mom obviously."

Rick and Lisa kept looking at him, no expression on their faces. Not a peep came out. Lisa came in with the drinks regarding the whole scene. Her husband just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He looked a little bit put off that his announcement had not caused any apparent reaction. Lisa rolled her eyes at his forlorn expression and said, "Rick I think they are in shock"

"What do you mean Max married a Zentradi!" Rick finally burst out.

"Wow that proves my theory. Zentradi and humans come from the same race…." Lisa was dazed with the news.

"Well, at least they reacted…. Wait till you meet them… oh I guess you won't." He said when his wife started to shake her head.

"Rick, you know that it is dangerous. Look at our shock, we cannot do this to any one else? "

"Yeah, I guess we could probably kill Roy of a heart attack, you know being such an old man and all."

"He will kill you if he hears you referring to him in that way."

"So Roy and Claudia…" asked Lisa timidly.

"They finally got married." Admiral Lisa responded. "It took them a while but they finally did. They have a very bright girl named Aisha who is a year older than Roy. And as you heard Max is married to Miriya and have Dana. The Trio are still the same carefree girls although it seems Kim might be getting serious with a guy…."

"I heard the bet went up on that one. Two to one they hit the sack by New Years'." Rick said a gleeful expression on his face.

"Rick! Don't tell me you placed bets!"

"I didn't bet on that one. I put it on the "she will wait longer". I have been lecturing her all along. What! It's not like they weren't doing the same thing about us." He exclaimed with a mock innocent expression.

"Really! You are impossible." Lisa said with a laugh. She lightly swatted him on the chest and Rick grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him for a quick peck in her smiling lips.

"What about Minmay?" asked Rick. All pairs of eyes turned to him. Lisa's laugher died down as she sat next to her husband and even Hunter's smile toned down a little. Only Ms Hayes looked at Rick with a mixture of disbelief and hurt. How could he ask about her in front of Hunter's wife! Did he only think of that woman?

Lisa looked at her husband, waiting for his answer. Rick cleared his throat a bit and said "Well, Minmay will always be Minmay. She is still touring around, very busy with her career. Practically reinvented herself." A small pinch from his wife had him looking at her an innocent expression on his face. "What?"

"I am sure that is not what he wants to hear."

"Oh, well, she has been on and off with Lynn Kyle. You all knew that. Eventually they'll get married and have kids. I don't think she is ready to settle down yet. She is still young."

Lisa Hayes-Hunter's green eyes bore down on the younger Rick. Her chin went up in what Rick recognized her defiant pose. She almost seemed to challenge him to say something else. Rick lowered his gaze and said nothing more. Young Lisa seemed distressed about the whole thing… and the admiral…. Well he had almost forgotten that look, that haunted-hurt look his wife got whenever he would talk about Minmay way back. He had almost forgotten it because he desperately wanted to forget of the time when he had unintentionally (and sometimes intentionally) hurt his wife by talking about her. Of course, it had been way before they had declared their love for each other but it still hurt to think that he could have caused her so much pain.

"Well, I think this has been enough excitement for one day." Admiral Hunter said, trying to dispel the tension in the room. "Hon I'm sure you can give Lizzie here some clothing for you to wear. We'll clear Roy's room so you can sleep there. As for you Rick, I am sure you won't mind sleeping on the couch… It's a sleeper, don't worry." The admiral said when he saw Rick's grimace. "Anything else?"

"No, not really" responded Lizzie, still hurt about Rick's comment. She looked at him, and his little lost boy expression but could feel no pity for him this time. She had seen the look in Lisa's eyes and she knew it was mimicked on hers. Without a word, she followed the older couple to get everything to turn in.

Lisa thought she would not be able to sleep after everything that had happened that day. But as she lay in the dark room with the baby's soft snores filling the silence, she felt the upheaval of emotions finally catching up with her. Her eyes dropped and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Coming to Grips with Reality

Two down, three more to go. I am currently working in Chapter 3(repost) and have written 1/2 of chapter 6 and started chapter 7. Hopefully there will be more updates coming soon.

* * *

He woke up to the strange sensation of being watched. He then felt a sweet breath on his face and smothered giggles. Still not comprehending fully, he opened his eyes and ran smack into big blue eyes staring right back him. He jumped a little and Roy Hunter broke into fits of giggles which he tried to smother by placing his tiny hands over his mouth.

"Roy are you bothering somebody out there?" – came a semi-whispered voice from the kitchen.

Roy kept on laughing. Rick Hunter came in from the kitchen. "Roy, don't bother our guest! Sorry Rick, he does this to everybody, you know…." He grabbed Roy by the waist and deposited him in the ground. "Go on to the kitchen young man. Food is ready." He said in the voice he uses to command his men into combat.

Roy just craned his neck so he could look his father and laughed. Hunter sighed exasperated. Apparently his son had inherited his penchant for not following orders. "Go on Roy, after breakfast I will take you to the park to play." Thankfully, Roy did understand the concept of bribery so he ran to the kitchen to wait for his father.

Rick saw the boy leave with relief. He was not used to having little kids around and this one made him uneasy. He didn't know if it was because it was his son or because it was THEIR son. He couldn't control a shiver at the thought.

"Morning Lisa" greeted the Admiral. Speak of the devil… thought Rick and turned to see Lisa walking to them. The air seemed to grow heavy with tension. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. With a muttered curse, the admiral headed to the kitchen to check on his son.

Rick was feeling unsure of himself. A jumble of thoughts went thru his head, but the only one that stuck was 'God, I married this woman.' He felt himself pale slightly and didn't know what to say to her. He felt like a husband in a shotgun wedding.

Lisa was in an extremely fragile mood still trying to get used to the idea that she had married Rick and here he was, looking like a man that had been told he was on death row. That made her irritated and she snapped at him. "You are not going to say good morning?" She looked at him with flashing green eyes and then huffed her way to the kitchen.

'What did I do?' Rick asked himself. As he made up the sleeper bed, he wondered how he could have married a woman that resembled a dragon when she wakes up. With a sigh he remembered how Minmay used to wake up when they were trapped in the SDF-1. She was always chattering about one thing or the other, always on a constant high. Not like grouch-o over here! He thought crossly. All of the sudden he heard Lisa laughing followed by the boy's laughter. Well, apparently her ill humor was only with him. Curious at what they could be laughing about, and feeling a little bit left out, he approached the kitchen.

As he came in, he heard Hunter say, "You know, Lisa has never asked me that! Which kind of makes me wonder what she thinks…" he said with a mock frown and Lisa laughed even more.

"Well, I've always wanted to know what on earth you were doing crawling on the floor of that lingerie shop. My curiosity is at rest now."

"Hey Rick! Come on in" –said the admiral as he saw his younger self. "I was just regaling Lisa with the epic battle I had with that toothpaste bottle in the lingerie shop."

Rick looked at Lisa but she just gave him a stony look and continued to eat silently. 'Well!' thought Rick, 'she likes talking to Admiral Hunter but she cannot talk to me?' He just grunted in reply to Hunter's comment and approached the coffee maker.

"Where is Lisa?" Hayes asked completely ignoring Rick. 'If that's the way he wants it…' she thought, still hurt by his reaction.

"She's working. You see we don't like leaving Roy in day care for too long. So we decided to stagger our working hours. She works in the morning and I stay at home, then I take Roy to day care where Lisa picks him up. After I come home and we can at least see each other." Hunter explained. Lisa felt herself melt at his words. Their relationship seemed so nice!

"Do you have any idea when we can go back to our normal time?" Rick asked, butting in the conversation. He was upset at the way Lisa kept looking at his older self. Again he didn't want to dwell in the feeling so he decided to distract them all by asking the question.

"No idea, the space/time continuum theory is rather new… we have been doing preliminary tests for a couple of months now but as you heard Lang say yesterday we have not been successful at pinpointing a method that will yield accurate and positive results."

"So it could take months." Rick said dryly and Lisa snapped her head and looked Hunter alarmed.

The admiral did not have an answer for that and he had feared that that would be the case….

"Yes it could." He answered quietly.

The mood turned quite sour in the room as everyone grew quiet. Even Roy must have noticed since he stopped eating and looked at all the adults. He then took one of the cereal pieces he was eating and offered it to Lisa.

"Here Mommy." He said in his sweet little boy voice. Lisa was too shocked to respond as she was not used to be referred to as 'mommy' so Roy repeated it again but louder this time. Lisa looked at him, unsure what to do.

"Roy, her name is not mommy it's Lisa." Hunter told his son who just looked at him, head cocked to one side. "Great, I'm probably confusing him even more!" He got up and grabbed his son from his chair. "Ok mister. Time to change." To the others, he said. "Excuse me." He left the room as if demons were following him, leaving the pair to finish their breakfast in silence.

* * *

He was a coward. He had to admit it. That morning after cleaning up Roy he had used the excuse of the park to leave the house. His conscience was nagging him for leaving them both alone but he just had to get out of there. Weren't Lisa and him friends at that time? Rick frowned as he thought hard. He had to admit those times were a blur to him. He had been so hung up on Minmay that he barely remembered any of the interaction he had with Lisa. Funny, but in the times when he had the biggest needs he still remembered her quiet strength on his side. His thoughts drifted to this morning's events. He had been so happy when he had managed to draw the REAL Lisa out of that shell she used to cocoon herself to then have her revert to her old superior officer self as soon as Rick came in. He shook his head sadly. In a way it scared him since he always had that feeling that she would pull away from him emotionally. After knowing the loving, caring and fun person that she was, he sure did not want the cold commander to make an appearance again!

Admiral Hunter sighed as he leaned against the railing of the observation deck. In front of him, a glass wall separated him from the training grounds. To his left, he could see the hangar that housed all the theoretical classes. In it was the virtual simulation room that was used for training new pilots as well as the mechanical room where not only mechanics but also pilots learned about all the parts that made up the VT's. But the reason why Rick went there all the time was to watch the real simulation flights. He loved to see the VT's soaring in the sky just as he used to do. Watching the planes filled him with a sense of peace. Most of the times when he was troubled and could not actually fly anywhere; he could at least watch the planes. It was sort of common knowledge among his friends that if Rick couldn't be found anywhere he was probably in the training facilities. And that's how Roy Fokker found him.

"Hey Ricky-boy! Why looking so glum?" asked the blond man as he approached his little brother. "You look as if your Mockingbird was in need of repairs and the parts are out of stock. Oh wait, that IS the case." Roy said, amused by his own joke.

"Funny Roy." Responded the Admiral in a voice that indicated he was not up to it. One of the reasons he was grounded was that his civilian plane, the Mockingbird II a vintage similar to his old plane, was in the shop. The reminder only served to put him in an even gloomier mood.

"Whoa, sorry dude. Guess I should not have made that joke." Roy apologized, he knew how it hurt as a pilot to be grounded. "Don't worry about your plane. I've got people looking into it. If the parts ever existed they will find it. I've got connections" he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"What kind of connec…" Rick started to ask but then decided it was better not to know. "I am upset but not because I am grounded." He said and hesitated. Should he talk about it with his Big brother? He needed to get some of his fears out and he sure as heck couldn't talk to Lisa…. But how much should he tell him?

"What did you do to Lisa now?" Roy interrupted Rick's musings.

"Why do you ask that?" he said defensively.

"Only two things can bring a guy down. Girl trouble or in your case not being able to fly. Since we discarded the latter, then it must be the former." Explained Roy, sounding dammed proud of himself.

"Good deductions Sherlock." Rick said sarcastically.

"Come on, you can tell your big brother. You know I know the best ways to get the ladies to forgive a guy. Although after all you had to go thru to convince Lisa that you really did love her and not Minmay the last time you guys had a fight, you should be an expert by now." Roy said, trying to make a joke out of it, but failing miserably as it just made Rick more depressed. It reminded him of the time a few months after Lisa and he had declared their love for each other and Minmay had come unannounced to visit Rick. Needless to say, Lisa and he had to break their plans because he had felt bad about her coming in for a visit. Lisa had taken that as a sign that he still considered Minmay more important than her. They had quite a fight after and she didn't talk to him for a few days. He HAD done a lot of groveling at that time until he managed to convince her that it was she who he loved and NOT Minmay. After a while, as Lisa saw his interactions with all his friends, she finally understood his sense of loyalty to his friends and understood why he treated Minmay the way he did.

"Roy… How did Lisa and I act before Alaska Base?" Rick asked his big brother, managing to surprise him speechless. "I mean, I know how I acted… but how did it look to everybody? As a person from outside?"

At the beginning, Roy thought Rick was joking with him but then he saw the earnest expression in his face and decided to answer him seriously.

"Well, I can remember that you two were always going at it. I guess it might have been some sort of attraction that you guys wanted to deny. Everybody could tell that you guys were meant for each other… it's just you were not ready to accept it. I don't think even Lisa was, although being older and more experienced; I think she could tell something was up. She was fighting it though!"

"You think she knew she lo… what she felt for me?"

"Well, I don't think she wanted to accept it. My Clau saw right thru it, though. She knew that you guys had it coming!"

"Was she…sad?"

"Lisa was all broken up after Sara Base. It sure as heck did not help that she fell for you and you were being such a knucklehead ignoring her feelings like that." Seeing Rick's expression he asked. "Why the trip to memory lane and the thorny one at that? You don't need to take it so hard. You more than made up for it and she is very happy now. Unless you start behaving like that, there shouldn't be any reason for you to hurt her again."

'But what if something were to be a constant reminder of that pain?' he wanted to ask. He knew how much he had hurt her and did not want any reminders of how much of an ass he had been. Young Rick was a painful reminder to his wife and something that he wanted to bury in his past.

Suddenly Roy stood up straight and saluted. Instinctively, Rick turned around and did the same. Lisa stood there, saluting them with an amused expression in her face.

"Hello guys." She said as she approached them. Rick smiled in return. He could never get past how cute she looked with her Admiral's hat. "I took a wild guess as to where I would be able to find you." She said to her husband.

"Well my dear Admirals I have to go back to overseeing those knuckleheads you guys recruited to become pilots." With a quick salute, Roy left them.

"How are things up in the factory?" Rick asked his wife.

"Everything is soooo slow. All of it is buried in all the bureaucracy of it all! We are slowly going to turn into politicians or into a corporation." - Said his wife, bitterness creeping into her voice. She had been so excited when she had been given command of the SDF-2 and after Khyron's attack she saw all of her career dreams further slipping away with all of the decisions of the new government of the Earth. "It was so much easier when we were in the SDF-1 and we were more independent."

"That's because we were a bunch of rebels." Rick said, trying to lift his wife's spirits.

"I think we still are." She said quietly. At that, Rick did not say anything. "Any news about Lang and his little experiment?"

"Nothing. He almost threw something at me when I asked him. He said it was too soon. Come to think of it, I have never seen him this worked up about anything."

"He is under a lot of stress. He is not regarded very favorably because of his radical ideas about the fold drives and if anybody finds out about this latest fiasco you can imagine that he might have all of his funding pulled. It's a good thing they have him reporting to us and not to Maistroff. Can you imagine that?"

Rick grunted a response.

"So talking about the "experiment" how are the subjects?"

"I left them at the house. I haven't seen them since this morning. I took Roy to the park." At his wife's odd look, he explained himself. "I had promised him that and you know how bright he is. If we don't keep our promises he might not believe us."

"I guess…. How does Roy act with them?"

"Fine, although Roy called Lizzie 'mommy'. Don't worry I corrected him. I hope it won't confuse him too much."

Lisa waived it off. "He is young. As soon as they'll be gone he will forget the whole thing in a couple of months so I am not worried… So I take it you took Roy to day care?" Rick nodded. "Well I'll pick him up and head home. Hopefully they have survived the day together." Seeing Rick's hang down expression she said "Come on sweetie, I was just joking!" She caressed his cheek briefly. "I'll see you when you get home. Love you" she whispered and with that she left, blowing him a kiss.

As he saw his wife leaving, he couldn't help but wonder how accurate was her comment about the younger couple.

* * *

Lisa was tired, not only physically, but she was emotionally drained too. She had finished one of her famous 16 hours shifts. And as much as she had not minded them when she had been in battle, they were starting to chafe at her now. It wasn't that she minded the long hours; it was that she had stopped enjoying what she was doing. Being dragged from one meeting to the next and having to fight tooth and nail to get a little bit of leeway for the SDF-3 project, was not what she enjoyed doing. As she approached her house, she just wanted to spend a quiet evening with her family and be comforted by her husband. Unfortunately, that would not be the case at all. Not only had her husband been sent away to take care of some squabbles in New Granite, she now had to face the other drama in her life.

It had been almost a week from the infamous fold. For all that time, Rick and Lisa had been sequestered in their house, with no other company than each other. Thankfully, Lisa had agreed to take care of Roy during the day. It seemed to have eased the tension a little bit as it kept her occupied. It wasn't that they were arguing all the time it was just… tension, palpable and oppressive. And if it wasn't enough, she felt uncomfortable in Rick's presence. She felt that she had to constantly prove herself to him. Even if they had been the ones to travel to the future, Lisa sometimes felt she had been plunged to the past. Sometimes she had caught herself behaving like the Lisa she had been and not the Lisa that she was now. A Lisa filled with resentment and insecurities. She hated that part of herself and blamed Rick's attitude for it.

She suddenly noticed she was gripping the steering wheel rather hard. In fact it was the pain at her knuckles that brought her back from her musings. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and her awareness caught up with the fact that she had actually arrived home and she had been sitting in the car for a few minutes already. She sighed as she relaxed her muscles and forced herself to leave her car and go inside.

As luck would have it, Rick was the first person she saw when she walked in. Luckily he was listening to some CD's with a pair of headphones. He just looked up to her and nodded his hello. Lisa heaved a sigh of relief; she didn't want to have to talk to him, not in her mood. She headed towards the kitchen where she heard noises coming from.

Lizzie, as her husband called her, was finishing clearing some pots she had used to cook. At the Admiral's greeting she turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Please sit down, I cooked something and I imagine you must be starving." Lisa knew herself and unless things had changed, Admiral Hayes had not eaten anything in a long time. The Admiral plopped herself down with a tired sigh appreciating the help. It was true she had not eaten for a while. She could barely remember what she had eaten while on her way to a meeting for that matter. So when Lisa placed the food in front of her, she wasted no time in eating it. Lisa had joined her and seemed content with just keeping her company.

As the Admiral finished she smiled ruefully at herself. She had wolfed down the food like a half-starved man more than a woman. In fact, she had resembled her husband whenever he came in from work. 'I guess Rick's habits have rubbed off on me.' She thought with another smile. She thanked Lisa again.

"Oh, my pleasure." Said her younger counterpart. "Actually I was sort of bored and I decided to entertain myself by cooking something."

"How are you two getting along?"

"Well, he's barely spoken to me. He's been listening to CD's the whole day."

"I see… He probably found our Minmay collection." Lisa looked at her in shocked silence. "Did you think I didn't know about it?" Admiral Hayes asked her puzzled.

"You mean you know and it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, we don't buy them. She keeps sending it to us and Rick doesn't have the heart to throw them out in case she ever comes visiting which doesn't happen often."

Lisa still looked confused so she decided to explain further. "Minmay thinks of us as her friends. That is her way of denying her loneliness. At the beginning it infuriated me; reality didn't seem to go thru that thick dreamy fog that envelops her. After a while I gave up. The fact that she considers me a friend is beyond me but I grew used to her. At this point I can actually talk to her. She even calls me for advice from time to time!"

"I can't believe it."

"I know…If somebody would have told me this at your time I would have thought them crazy. If they would have told me a couple of years later I would have thought they were playing a cruel joke on me."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you dislike Minmay now, you'll absolutely hate her in a couple of years." Admiral Hayes said her green eyes full of pain.

"What happened?" Admiral Hunter eyed her younger companion debating the idea of telling her all that had happened in her life after her moment in time. She did not want the younger woman to have any ill will towards Rick, any of the two really, but at the same time she thought she had a right to know.

Lisa Hayes-Hunter sighed as she confronted the feelings she had buried a long time ago. Now that she had opened that tomb she was surprised at how much those feelings still hurt. She told her story of the love triangle starting with her realization of her love for Rick and the time it took for him to admit he wasn't really in love with Minmay anymore and that he loved Lisa instead. She told a shocked Lisa how much she had suffered in the month when Minmay moved in with Rick. As she finished her story she was surprised to feel her face bathed in tears, same as Lisa's.

"Dear Lord… how could he have lived with her? I wouldn't have been able to stand it!"

"It was tough." Her older counterpart admitted. "It took me a while to get over it too. Sometimes I would look at him and wonder where SHE had touched him and if he had enjoyed it… it used to drive me insane to picture them doing the things I wanted to do with him." Lisa said almost choking on her emotions. She remembered the bleak days before and even after Rick had declared his love for her. It had taken a while too for her to trust his love for her as real. "Even if it was hard at that point to tell you the truth I am actually glad of it."

"WHAT?"

"There are no what-ifs now." Admiral Hayes explained herself. "I can feel at peace that he had what he wanted for so many years and after that he chose me. If it had not happened I would have always have doubts. I also think Rick needed it. So you see why I am glad in a way."

"I guess…"

"Actually I sort of blame myself for the whole thing." Lisa looked at her incredulous. "I should have followed Claudia's advice sooner. I should have told him how I felt." The Admiral's eyes softened. "I know old habits die hard Lisa… I also know it is hard to open yourself when you expect only pain to come in but sometimes to find a great love you need to leap into the unknown. My only impulsive, completely out of character comment was the one that actually made Rick react and realize how he loved me!" The Admiral placed one of her hands on top of Lisa's and squeezed it affectionately. "Well, it's late now. I think it has been too much for you already." Lisa nodded at that and retired to her room.

Admiral Hayes-Hunter stayed behind after that, thinking at what she had told her younger self. Sometimes she wondered if she would have turned out different if she would have had her mother alive when she was growing up. Maybe that way she wouldn't have so many doubts about her femininity. Her formative years, her teens, had been spent with a loving but overprotective father. Then being sent to a strict military academy at such a young age! She was shy by nature and being in such an alien place had made her become more introvert. She'd had no true friends until Claudia and by then all the damage was done.

"Um, hello?" a gentle voice shook her out of reverie. She turned to look at Rick. As tired and vulnerable as she was, she had no strength to raise her defenses. She just looked at him. Rick looked a little bit uncertain and worried so she asked him what he wanted.

"I just saw Lisa pass by and she looked pretty upset. Is everything alright?"

Lisa just gave him her sad smile, the one that always managed to break his heart. "Yes, it will be alright. She just needed to hear some things from me."

"I see…" Rick said, not really understanding but somehow he knew he was not meant to.

Lisa got up to leave. "I'll go to bed now. If you haven't eaten there is food in the fridge." She paused right next to him. Rick held his breath as he looked at the older woman. Again he was stricken by her beauty. How come he had not noticed that about her before? But before he could analyze her she left leaving him with an unsettled feeling in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 REPOSTED

Reposted 4/19/08

* * *

The shrill ring of the telephone broke thru the silence. Rick woke up with a start. Years of getting calls in the middle of the night had trained him already and he started to grope around for the phone. All of the sudden the ringing stopped and a female voice said,

"Admiral Hayes here." With a groan, Rick suddenly realized where he was and he plopped his head on the pillow again. He looked towards the bedroom and noticed that Admiral Hayes had left the door to her bedroom halfway open. Curious, he peered thru and could barely discern her shape in the darkness.

The door to the other bedroom opened making Rick start. A sleepy Lisa came out. She looked at him questioning but he only shrugged his shoulders. She looked so cute with her hair mussed and her eyes half-closed that Rick instinctively made some space for her and patted the bed so she could sit down. With a shy smile, she sat down next to him as they heard the Admiral say,

"What do you mean the satellite factory was attacked?" Minutes of silence, the person on the other line must be reporting what happened. Rick and Lisa looked at themselves, worried. "Okay I'll be there in 15 minutes." Silence. "What? My husband is there? He was supposed to be back two days from now… Okay, thanks for the call." Lisa hung up. "Goddammit." She cursed. With an exasperated sigh she got up to get some tea to calm herself. As she stepped out, the first thing she ran into was two pair of inquisitive eyes.

"What happened?" Rick asked first.

"It woke you up?" Admiral Hayes asked not answering the question. Then she seemed to notice she had left the door open. "I left the door open again, didn't I? I tend to do that when Rick is not here." She semi-mumbled. She looked dead on her feet, making them both feel bad for her. Lisa put an arm around her older counterpart and led her to the kitchen as Rick got up to prepare some tea.

Admiral Hayes sat down and held her head on her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening! The whole SDF project seemed doomed from the start. Lisa looked at her at loss. As Rick approached with some tea, she looked at him beseechingly.

Rick stopped, suddenly uncomfortable. He really didn't want to get involved with the older Lisa or with any Lisa for that matter. He preferred to see her as the ice queen commander or admiral, not as a person. Having to deal with either one of them when they were emotionally vulnerable… Rick looked at both Lisas and sighed. He sat down next to the older Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and looked at him with green eyes full of turmoil.

"Please tell us about it." He said gently.

"The factory satellite we captured in order to construct the SDF-3 was attacked. Apparently somebody that worked there gave them access. Breetai was mildly injured during the attack when he tried to contain the damage." Both Rick & Lisa had heard about Breetai and how both Hunters esteemed the giant that had captured them before. So they could imagine she was worried about him too.

"Did he capture the responsible people?" Rick asked.

"No and the worst thing is they have no idea who it could be. I mean at this point there are many groups that are against the REF in general and the construction of the SDF in particular. Inside the army and outside and that is not including the Zentradi malcontents." She finished in despair.

"What does this mean for the mission?" Lisa asked her.

"Depends on the damage," the Admiral answered. "but at this point ANYTHING that happens is another delay we can't afford."

* * *

Admiral Rick Hunter surveyed the Command post. There were still a few people running around trying to get the last details in order after the attack. He had gotten in about an hour ago from a grueling trip to find himself right in the middle of this mess. 'Damn' he thought frustrated, 'can anything else go wrong in the REF?' It seemed there were putting out more fires than getting actual things accomplished.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, exhausted. He had tried to rush all the paperwork and all the meetings in New Granite so that he could come back to his wife and son as soon as possible. At some points he had sometimes worked around the clock. He hated when he was separated from his family and it was starting to happen more and more. As the REF kept loosing his hold over the United Earth's government and the corrupts that were heading it, Rick was thrust into more meetings dealt more with the politics between the REF and the United Earth Government. He sometimes felt that the REF was just a pawn in their greedy hands. They had been turned into patrolling police more than just soldiers that saved lives and made a change in humanity.

As he looked at the first pictures of the satellite's damage his heart constricted. The SDF-3 was their ticket out of all this and a new chance to make more changes on people's lives making their existence worthwhile. He specially ached for his wife who had to deal with the construction in the day-to-day basis. Although damage seemed to be contained to a particular area, it had managed to affect some of the actual construction. Whoever had done it was definitely knowledgeable with the satellite and the construction which made him believe that the person had been working there for a while.

He ordered further investigations to be done and waited around for a while to see that everything was in order. After making certain that he was not needed anymore he decided to head home to his family.

* * *

Lizzie was woken up by the muffled sounds coming from the next bedroom. She had barely slept that night. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep after her conversation with Lisa. Her mind had painted vivid images of her life as she waited for Rick. She tortured herself going over every single word and detail that Lisa had mentioned. Her heart wept at the unfairness of it all. Then at some point exhaustion had claimed her and she had fallen asleep to be woken up by the emergency call. After that it had been pointless for her to fall asleep once more. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. The foremost in her mind as this point was to talk again to Lisa. That is why she had lain awake, listening to all the sounds. She had heard when Hunter had come in earlier that night trying to be silent so that he would not disturb anybody. Now it was Lisa's turn to do the same for her husband.

Lisa was trying to leave as quietly as possible. Thankfully Rick was a heavy sleeper and since he was exhausted she doubted that he would hear her. She almost had a heart attack though when she heard a whispered voice calling her. She turned around to see Lizzie waiting by the doorway of her son's bedroom.

"Lisa, what is it? You scared me. Is Roy okay?" she whispered back, trying not to disturb young Rick.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine…." She said as she approached her older counterpart. "I want to talk to you…" she said as she wrought her hands. Lisa knew she was embarrassed and shy about something. She never wrought her hands unless she was going to ask a HUGE favor and was afraid of getting rejected or ridiculed. That is why she stopped her process of leaving to give Lizzie her full attention.

"What about?"

"About our conversation last night…. You are right. I don't want to stay by the sidelines anymore. I want to do something."

The Admiral raised her eyebrow, surprised at Lisa's vehement tone. "He has been getting to you, hum?"

Lisa blushed. "He's very nice and very caring…. His only problem is being a little bit blind…" The Admiral raised her eyebrow again. "Okay, very blind when it comes to me & my feelings… so I want to remedy that situation." She said, her face resolute. "Now that I see how he can be, I want that too."

Lisa Hayes-Hunter nodded, her eyes full of understanding. "Well, you asked for it. Be prepared for when I come back." And with those enigmatic words the admiral left, leaving her younger counterpart with an unsettled feeling at her words.

* * *

"I can't wear that!"

"Why not?" Lisa's her green eyes twinkled as she watched the younger woman's discomfort. She was well aware why Lizzie was so uncomfortable and she couldn't help but be amused. At least she was glad for the little task at hand since it helped her forget all the problems that were going on with the mission.

"Well, it's not my style." Lizzie mumbled, looking at the khaki shorts and olive tank that the Admiral was holding towards her. Thankfully they were both alone in Roy's bedroom since Roy was in the kitchen with the two men. It was two days after her request to the Admiral and this was the least that she expected.

"Uh, hum." Lisa said skeptically. "You said you wanted to do something about Rick." Lisa replied innocently.

"What does changing my hairstyle or my clothing have to do with anything?" Lizzie asked her suspiciously.

"Rick's a guy and a young one at that. Guys will pay more attention to women who dress a little bit more attractive. They don't like the slutty ones though." She added as an afterthought. She didn't want to send the wrong message across. Then she thought about it. "Well, they do but not in the way you would want…" she felt compelled to add.

Lizze was just looking at her with her mouth hanging open. Lisa sighed. 'Darn, I WAS a prude!' She thought. She decided to try again, poor Lizzie seemed to be in shock.

"It's the impulsive, out of character thing to do, remember?"

"Well, I don't want to have to change just so that he can like me." Lizzie huffed indignantly.

Lisa looked at her younger counterpart, with her arms crossed in a protective manner, like a petulant child. She decided to change her tactic. How would Claudia do it? It had taken both Claudia and Miriya to realize the benefit of letting go of her self-conscious image and realize what a man likes. As much as she tried though, she couldn't remember the words they had told her. So she decided on another tack.

"Come here." Lisa said, patting the bed next to her. Lizzie looked at her suspiciously but did it anyway. "Let me tell you a story."

Lizze's mouth twitched involuntarily. Lisa had just sounded like her mom. Every time Lizzie would get into a stubborn fit about something, her mom wouldn't yell, or give orders like her dad, she just told her a story. At the end, Lizzie would see her mom's side and end up doing whatever she had asked anyway.

"One time, Rick & I got into a fight about something." Lisa continued. "Don't ask me what about 'cause damned if I remember now what it was. We made up but I was still feeling down about it. After talking with Claudia and Miriya about how I felt, they told me that what I needed to do was to show Rick the kind of woman he had with him. They recommended that I go to a salon get my hair done and buy myself a dress that would make me feel like a sexy woman." She laughed, remembering that conversation. "I was very skeptical, just like you. I thought that he needed to appreciate me for who I was but after a while they wore me down. I ended up buying a nice cocktail dress that showed my legs. Fortunately we were having a party to celebrate Clau's engagement. That night, I almost chickened out. I had already had a haircut so my hair was loose and different but I just couldn't get to wear the damned dress! But thinking about Rick and how encouraging he is made me decide to go thru it. Well, let me tell you. When Rick saw me for the first time, he almost had a heart attack. He followed her like a puppy the whole night, a mischievous little smirk on his lips all the time." Lisa smiled fondly recalling that night.

"Yeah, of course he might have liked it but that isn't me!"

"Do you think that this is me?" she said and Lizzie looked at her older counterpart, with her hair a few inches down her shoulders and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Lizzie had to admit that it made her look younger.

Lizzie lowered her eyes, she knew the admiral looked much better, in fact she had noticed that from the first day she had arrived. Partly it was due to the fact that Lisa was so happy with her marriage but also it was due to the fact that she had changed her wardrobe and her attitude. Lizzie sighed and looked again at the Admiral. Lisa's eyes were full of understanding. She knew that her looks and attitude were her barrier from the world. They protected her from a heartache. It put off a lot of people so it was easier to weed thru. Only the very insistent, like Claudia and Roy actually got thru.

"You can't keep hiding from the world Lisa." The Admiral told her gently. Lizzie looked at her for a couple of seconds, then with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh she grabbed the clothing. She knew she was stuck as soon as she started hearing the story!

"I knew this would be a bad idea." She mumbled as she walked to the bathroom to change. Admiral Hayes raised her arms in a cheering gesture and Lizzie stuck her tongue at her. Lisa Hayes-Hunter was still laughing as the door of the bathroom closed behind her younger counterpart.

Lizzie came out to find an empty room. She was sort of expecting Lisa to be waiting for her to see the results of her change and she was disappointed to find herself alone. Nervously, she tucked an escaping tendril of her honey brown hair behind her ear. She had decided that she might as well do something about her hair too so she had braided it. It wasn't completely loose but it was a start. 'One day at a time Hayes, one day at a time.' She thought to herself. Intent on looking for Lisa, she ventured out towards the kitchen where she could hear voices. When she got there though, she only found the guys.

"Have you guys seen Lisa?" She asked trying to play it cool. Both men just stared at her. Rick's mouth was hanging open a little bit and Hunter had a goofy smile on him. She felt herself blush and decided to mask her discomfort by grabbing a glass of water.

"Why Lizzie! Don't you look nice! Doesn't she look pretty, Rick?" he asked his younger counterpart who was still staring at Lisa. "Dude, close your mouth you are going to catch flies that way." Hunter said in a stage whisper. Rick shot Hunter a nasty look which made Hunter laugh at him and continue, "Sorry Lizzie I have not seen my wife for a while, I assumed she was with you."

At that same moment Lisa came in wearing a halter sundress and sandals. "There you are! Sorry bout that, I had to change. Those jeans were a little bit too tight. Gotta lay off the ice cream." She mumbled to herself at which Hunter laughed. "You better not laugh about it! It's all your fault. You keep bringing cookies and ice cream." It was well known by everybody that Rick had a very sweet tooth and Lisa had gotten used to having the sweets around all the time.

"You don't have to eat it you know…"

"I'm doing it to help you out. That way you don't have to eat it all by yourself."

"Baby don't worry! You don't have to sacrifice anymore, Rick is here now." He said and his wife just stuck her tongue at him.

"Okay, that's as much abuse as I am willing to take. Are you ready to go Lisa?" Admiral Hayes asked. Lisa nodded and started walking away, a little disappointed that her "change" had not elicited any reaction from Rick.

"Wait a second, are you guys leaving?" Hunter asked. Both Rick and Roy perked at that. "How about us?" Hunter asked, looking as sad and pouty as his son.

"I promised Lisa I would take her out, since she has been cooped inside. I think a change of scenery would be nice. You boys can entertain yourselves I am sure."

Both Lisas had to hold back their laughter as the 3 boys looked at each other at loss. Lisa blew a kiss at her husband and son and Lizzie waved timidly before they both left.

* * *

It was a nice spring day so the two men decided to head out to the backyard and just chill out. Hunter brought some sodas out and sprawled in a lawn chair while Rick just sat there looking at the distance saying nothing. He also felt a little bit cooped up; after all he was not used to doing nothing. The first couple of days it had been bliss since he was so tired but after that the inactivity started to chafe at him.

"You don't have to tell me, I know you have already started to get stir crazy." Hunter said, his eyes closed as he took in the warm rays of the sun. "Lisa and I had spoken about it already; in fact, I told Lisa that even if the Mocking bird is not fixed, I would take you to go flying even if it is in Skull 1."

At the mention of flying, Rick perked up. Hunter lazily opened one eye to see his companion's reaction and seeing the twinkle back in Rick's blue eyes he smiled with understanding. He too was feeling the effects of not flying. That was why Mocking bird or not, he would go flying soon. It didn't matter anyway, after Rick was promoted to Admiral Gloval had decided to retire his plane as a measure of respect to him. Rick had been floored by the honor and more when the plane was given to him. Gloval joked about the fact that he knew Rick would much rather use his own plane when he had to fly in official business rather than taking the shuttle. It had turned to be an accurate statement too.

Roy apparently overheard some pieces of the conversation because he started to go around in circles, arms outstretched & making plane noises.

"Daddy, look! I am plane like you." He screamed happily to his dad.

"Roy, I am not a plane, I am a pilot." The Admiral responded, amused.

"You mean, you were a pilot." Rick said, not masking his distaste.

The Admiral laughed. "Well, I was wondering how long it would take you to say something about it." –then he grew serious. "I know the situation is killing you. Finding out like this about what happened in your future. Hell I was against it from the start… and it was years after! But… I know this was the right thing to do. I have come to terms with it."

"Because of Lisa." Rick said, bitterly. He had to admit he still resented Admiral Lisa. Even if a certain part of him was understanding and kind to her, he still felt that much of his future situation was decided based on her.

"I have to admit, Lisa did have a major part in the whole thing. She was the one who fought hard to get me the promotion." Rick looked at him, a mixture of anger and resentment in his face. Hunter put his hand up, interrupting him before he would say anything. "She did vie for my promotion & I was pretty upset at her but she was right. She says my leadership skills would be wasted as Skull leader. Don't really know what she sees in me, but I know I am doing more good in this position." His eyes grew somber. "Life is not easy anymore. There are a lot of politics involved. Without Lisa, Claudia, Reinheart & some of the others, I don't know if the REF would survive. That is why I am glad to help & give as much support as I can."

The Rick stayed silent for a minute, letting it sink in and then asked. "You said you were Skull leader? What happened to Roy?"

Hunter sighed, "You know that after Roy was shot down things have not been the same with Roy. For one, both Roy and Claudia were paranoid about him being shot down again… for good. After a while during the reconstruction period he decided to become a flight trainer."

"Roy is grounded? I can't believe it!"

"He's not exactly grounded. As flight instructor he still flies and he tests some of the prototypes… Rick when you have family, things take a different perspective. You are not just out there for yourself but for your wife & kid."

"How about Max, is he grounded too?"

"No, he is still in combat taking care of the malcontent Zentradi so he has to patrol around. But he is really not into it anymore either. After all, he is patrolling & shooting down his wife's people." He sighed. "Again, it is complicated."

"Do you regret anything?" Rick asked him softly.

"Regrets are useless Rick. It is useless to even dwell on them. But to answer your question, no. I love my wife dearly and I want to provide a safe haven for my son. I will do anything to see them protected & for that I need to be here, fighting a different fight."

Rick looked at his older counterpart & could only think 'Wow, I've changed' Right now it was too soon to tell if he was pleased by the change or not. The two sat in comfortable silence watching Roy amuse himself. Rick's mind started to drift as he processed all the information he had been told. Inevitably his thoughts drifted to Lisa. More and more she had been invading his thoughts. He wanted to blame the situation they were in for that but truth be told she had been nagging at his thoughts since Sara Base. Be it because he was upset about her for some fight they've had or because he remembered the soft vulnerable side that she hid from everybody else, she seemed to have permanently lodged herself in his head. Normally he tried to push all thoughts of her away, except for the angry ones but that afternoon he decided to allow them in, unfiltered in any way.

The first day they had been thrown into the future his mind had rebelled at the fact that he was married to her. It had been the biggest shock to find himself married to somebody he thought he couldn't stand. That night he had to admit he had acted really rude. Even a few nights after that… which was probably the reason why Admiral Hayes still looked at him askance every once in a while. But he had been so surprised to see her coming out of their bedroom, looking so different…. Then having to stay with her every day cooped up in the house with no other company but the baby, he thought they would start fighting the minute they were by themselves. Strangely enough he had found that he liked hanging out with her and talking. He had also realized that there was something else hiding just under the surface. And after seeing Lisa, his contemporary Lisa, this morning dressed with those shorts that showed her great legs he realized what it was.

Damn those tight flight suits! He had already known that Lisa had a great body. Ever since he had seen her after Sara Base he had noticed that about her. He had felt like a total pervert to be noticing that about his commanding officer, especially when she seemed so distraught. It also hadn't helped that the whole time they had spent together in the Zentradi ship she was wearing the same damned suit. It was a hard pill to swallow, especially for his pride but he had to admit that he actually desired his commanding officer.

As if he was reading his mind, again, Hunter asked, "So what did you think of Lisa this morning?" A mischievous smile played on his lips. Rick shot him an annoyed look. "Come on, you can't hide it from me!"

"Then why do you ask?" Rick answered peeved. In truth, he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was going to be difficult to maintain his distance from her when he was thinking of her more and more as a desirable woman.

Hunter watched Rick squirm and he felt pity for him. He knew that when it all hit him it was not going to be pretty. So he played it off as nothing and responded, "Just wanted to see if you had noticed."

Rick snorted, he could still remember how Hunter had poked fun at him this morning. Oh, He knew he had "noticed". He had just realized about his feelings for Lisa and he wanted more time to analyze them. So he did what he usually did, he filed those feelings away for later. With a shrug he responded, "She looked different." He tried to sound nonchalant.

Hunter just shook his head. Apparently Rick was still going to fight it. His mischievous smile returned and as he got up to play with his son he couldn't help but say, "That's sad because you don't know what you are missing!" And with a wink, he left a flustered Rick behind.

* * *

Later that night, Rick Hunter stood in his kitchen looking outside to the garden. The conversation they'd had that afternoon was replaying in his head. He remembered the conviction in his voice when they were talking about his job. A part of him was convinced of the rightness in what he had said to the younger Rick but another part, the rebellious one probably, felt the unrest.

He had to admit to himself that he had not been that truthful. There was still a little part of him that wished that things had been different, that he didn't need to shoulder the responsibility of so many people. Sometimes he felt lost in his role as Admiral. He felt that he didn't belong there and he felt trapped. Oh, he hid it well from his wife! After all, she too much in her plate to be hearing about his misgivings. He was also afraid of what her reaction would be if he told her about his fears. He didn't want to hurt her but sometimes he felt he was choking under the responsibility of it all and he just wanted to escape.

His blue eyes darkened as he remembered the beginning of their relationship, how much of a rocky road it had been. The transition of them from friends to a couple and then the added responsibilities in their careers caused a huge strain that threatened their new love. Added to that, his fear about the new venture in his career sprung many arguments. He remembered that at that time he thought he would much rather face a battalion of Zentradi than a roomful of the upper brass. After that, as they both matured into their roles and their love deepened, everything eased in. He had to admit though, Rick's visit form the past had brought to the surface all of the hidden fears plus the longing of those carefree days where the only thing he needed was to get on his VT & follow Lisa's orders into battle.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Rick turned around to see his wife making her way to him. He smiled. No matter how many doubts he had about everything else, he was glad that he had put aside all the doubts that had kept them both apart.

"Hey, you are back!" He said, letting go of his mug so he could embrace her. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Are you alright?" - she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about our visitors. It's already been two weeks & we have no evidence that anything will work properly."

"We'll have to give it some time sweetheart. Remember it took them a while to actually get ANY result. Now to get it to work properly… You want them to leave already?" -she asked, waiting to gauge his response. Fortunately Rick was too far gone on his musings to realize it.

"Well, not exactly, especially since Lizzie has been taking care of Roy. But it is hard with them around." His eyes got a mischievous look. "We can't have any action any more." He said teasingly while he gathered his wife to him.

"I know" she said mournfully, as she smelled her husband's scent. "I miss you."

Rick growled low in his throat. He loved when his wife looked at him with those smoldering green eyes. He hugged her to him and kissed her passionately for a few minutes, his kiss full of lust & longing.

"You know, if we are really quiet," she said in a husky voice as she trailed her fingers down his chest. "and we crank that noisy a/c of ours a little bit more, they won't hear…"

Rick snapped to attention at that and said "I'll go and get everything ready." With a hard kiss on her tender lips he flew out of the kitchen.

Lisa laughed softly. Time and a son had not diminished the love they felt for each other nor the enthusiasm of being together. She grabbed the mug Rick had left behind. Taking a sip she looked into the night and couldn't help but feel a little bit of unrest. He husband's kiss had been full of love but also longing & sadness. She couldn't help but feel her husband was keeping something from her. Something that could be very dangerous to their relationship and she felt that it had come with the presence of their visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them! If you have to make any comments about my writing style I would welcome those too. If I go out of character, if I do not explain something that happens or if I should have mentioned more of something & I didn't please let me know! I want to improve my writing and I think that the reviews are the perfect venue for that.

Some of the things that came up in the reviews:

Aikiweezie- Yep, it is hard to write the 2 couples & the 2 stories happening the same time. Kudos to "AddictedtoInnuyasha" who is doing an amazing job with their fanfic in writing 2 stories happening simultaneously. I've noticed that I have given more priority to the older couple than to the younger one. I will try to give the younger couple more time but I have plans for the older couple (evil grin)

Carla, every time you review I get very happy. I love your story and I am happy you are enjoying mine.

K17 – I know what you mean about the heart to heart… but don't worry the story is not done yet!

Sonofgoku – thanks for your idea of the planes. I must admit I am more into the characters than the action but I hope that what I have included in this chapter is good and accurate! Also there will be a little bit more of Max, Miriya, Claudia & Roy in the following chapters.

Gppr – your question about their memories made me think…. I will see what I can do about it. Don't expect an answer for a while though.

Katya – thanks for the observation. I have found 2 different references though, one for REF, which stands for _Robotech Expeditionary Forces _and another for RDF which stands for _Robotech Defense Forces. _If anybody knows why there are different names or if it is for 2 different things I would really appreciate it!

By the way, sonofgoku, yes the whole idea about my other story _Lisa's Transformation _came when I was writing that scene in Chapter 3 so I veered off a little bit and turned it into a separate story.

* * *

"Bring her around, bring her around! You are banking too much dammit!" Roy screamed at the panel in front of him. His tanned face was almost red with rage and his gray eyes were as hard as steel.

"Begging your pardon Colonel. I don't think that is wise. I want to figure out the reason why it is banking." Came the strained voice of the young pilot. "I think there is a problem with the alignment."

"Are you disobeying my orders ensign?"

"No, sir, never sir." Stammered the youth.

"Then bring her in. You've had too much fun with it already."

"Roger sir!"

Roy sighed as he kept watch over the young ensign's flight. It was hot bloods like this that gave him the gray hairs. Ruefully he mussed his hair. There were quite a few of those in his blond mane. As he rubbed his sore neck muscles he yearned for the time when he could go home and have his wife rub his neck. Not after she made fun of him probably! He was so far gone on his thoughts; he didn't hear somebody come in behind him. A gentle cough alerted him he was not alone anymore.

"Rick!" he said as he turned around. Because they were surrounded by other officers, he saluted & said "Welcome aboard Admiral."

"I see you have your hands full." He said as some alarms started beeping. Turning around again, Roy could see that the young soldier was getting dangerously close to the ground, too fast & too soon.

"Goddamit ensign! Bring her gently. If you so much put a scratch on that VT all the repair bills will be taken out of your paycheck."

Rick laughed as he looked at his friend and mentor. Roy was still screaming when Max walked in. Both the Admiral & the captain exchanged amused glances. They knew that Roy was all bark & no bite. After all, they themselves had borne the brunt of his screaming and were none the worse. Fortunately the young ensign didn't know.

"I see Roy is going at it again." Max said.

"Yep, wonder who got on his bad side this time." To Roy, he said. "Come on stop terrorizing the poor kid. I'm hungry. Remember, today is Wednesday."

Soon enough Roy signed off and they started walking to a restaurant. Wednesday was the day to get together without the girls and outside of meeting in the office mess hall. Rick jokingly called their "male bonding time".

"So Roy whatuzzup? No action for you last night? Is that why you are so pissy?" asked Rick teasingly.

"Funny Hunter. You know, after you married Lisa you have developed this perverted sense of humor… I need to have a serious talk with her about that." Changing the subject he started venting. "It's this crazy kid. He gets in, starts doing all these acrobatics he calls flying, doesn't even follow orders and on top of everything he still tells me off as it I didn't know what I am talking about."

"Sorta reminds me of someone." Max said a mischievous smile on his face. Roy picked up on it and laughed while Rick just made a face at them.

"By the way, what is the name of the ensign?" Rick asked as he held open the door of their usual hangout.

"His name is Jack Baker." Roy answered and went inside.

After they ordered their meal, Max turned to Rick and said, "Skipper I'm sorry to bring this up at lunch but what has happened with the SDF-3? Miriya and I are really worried about it." Just like the Hunters, both Sterlings were looking forward to their mission. They wanted to promote peace among their races and they wanted to stop the threat of other alien invasions. But all of them knew that the Sterlings wanted to leave for other reasons. As much as she was one of the heroes of the Robotech wars Miriya was regarded by some with distrust. They were hoping that aboard the SDF-3 they could have a new start.

"That's fine Max." Rick answered. "As far as we have heard they have not found any of the culprits yet. Nor do I expect them to at this point. It was too well planned and we have too much personnel working there to pinpoint even a group of suspects." He said with a sigh. "As far as the damage to the actual construction it has put us back a couple of months." He said and Roy whistled in surprise. "They are trying their best to get it to only one and a half but they don't know for sure if they can."

Max's face fell at the news. He was disappointed, but he knew it who was probably affected the most. "How did Lisa take the news?" The blue haired Captain asked.

"Pretty bad. She was desolate when she found out. It doesn't help that it has been hard to get at this point in the first place!"

"I have noticed that Lisa is looking a little bit down lately. Mir & I have been worried about her."

"Me too Max." Hunter said and he lowered his gaze. It didn't help that their "visitors" had brought in some painful memories with them. It had affected him pretty badly. He wondered how Lisa felt about them. A little part of him was scared to find out. That's why he had decided to push those thoughts away and forge on. He was sure things would start working out soon.

They all stayed silent, all lost in their own thoughts.

"So, how's the testing of the new Alpha's doing?" Max asked, knowing that they were all ready to change the subject. His hunch proved to be right as both of his friends' eyes lit up at the mention of the new prototype plane.

"Yeah Roy, I haven't seen a report yet old man! What are you keeping from me?"

"Ha! I know you are dying to know but even Mr. Admiral will have to wait until all tests have been done to get the whole scoop." Roy said, smiling wolfishly at Rick's dejected face.

"Come on! You cannot do that to your little brother! C'mon spill." He said with a smile. He knew Roy was dying to tell them but he wanted to be begged first.

Roy puffed his chest a little, glad of the attention he was getting. "Ok, ok, I guess I will tell you guys." He said with a dramatic pause. "It is awesome! I was flying circles around the VF-1's we still have around."

"So you think…"

"We are probably good to go with this one Admiral! These new Alphas are small and easy to maneuver in the atmosphere. They move much faster than the veritechs that we had. Not as fast as the YF-4's but we will have to make do."

"That's great news!" Rick was very happy.

"It's a shame that those VF-4's suck as much fuel as an SUV with a leaking tank." Max said disappointed. Both men nodded at that assertion.

The VF-4's had been a new prototype that had been in the plans since before Khyron's attach. Once production had been resumed one of the first projects had been the ultra fast YF's. Even though the project had been very promising, once the prototype had actually started production it was halted by the United Earth Government because of its huge costs. Even those on the RDF's side had to admit it wasn't a good idea to keep producing them. There were still a few of those around, mostly used in special missions by the squadron captains.

"We still have to do more tests though. After the big disaster when the Alphas were brought out Dr. Lang still wants to run more tests before we give it the final blessing. Plus there is still a problem with them though."

"What is it?" Max asked and Rick groaned.

"Even thought they are fast and fuel efficient in the atmosphere they still suck fuel as an SUV with a leaking tank," he winked at Max as he quoted him. "when it comes to space."

"What's up with that? What are they doing about it?" Rick asked concerned.

"Well, that's why Dr. Lang wants to complete the tests before he proposes a solution. You know Lang; he must be working already on it even as we speak."

Rick laughed lightly, knowing that Roy's observation about Lang was right. "You are right! I am not going to worry about it, I'm sure he will take care of it."

"Well, lately he has been distracted with something. He has not been paying attention to our project as much. In fact we should have wrapped up like a week ago, but as of a couple of weeks he has been mostly out of this project." Roy said with a frown. Rick's eyes widened slightly as he realized what project was keeping Lang so busy.

"Well, I think we should have an unofficial celebration anyway." Max said, trying to keep the spirits up.

"Well said Max!" Roy said, patting the young Captain in the shoulder. "We should have a BBQ. I think it's your turn Ricky boy."

Rick was distracted thinking about the planes and thinking that the younger Rick would probably like to see them when Roy invited himself to his house. He was therefore caught off guard and couldn't come up with a good excuse. "Err, we can't! Roy is sick. If fact he has been staying home with a babysitter. It would be much better if we don't." He finished lamely. He had already started to kick himself for the lame excuse he had come up with.

"Roy is sick? Is it bad?" Max asked concerned, Roy also looked concerned for his godson.

"He will be fine but I just don't think a BBQ will be good now." Rick said, not really meeting their eyes. "Well I think it is time to go before they think we've bailed on them." He said, changing the subject.

As the three men got ready to leave, they were all silent. Roy looked at Max and caught his look of concern. Roy shook his head as he followed Rick out of the restaurant. He might be admiral now, but he was still his little brother. He might think that he had them fooled but they knew him much better than that. He decided to not push it for now.

* * *

Rick decided he was not going to hide from her anymore. All the time they had been locked up in the house (both Hunters were afraid that if the younger Rick and Lisa were seen around the city it would raise too many questions) he had avoided hanging out with Lisa. The first few days between all the sleep he did he could avoid talking to her. Thereafter Lisa had taken the task of taking care of the hyperactive toddler and her time was mostly dedicated to him. In fact they just got to talk to each other around lunch and whenever one of the two Hunters was around.

Rick sighed as he listened to the laughter outside. He was sort of tired of his self imposed solitude. It was just that every time he started to spend time with Lisa he started to forget Minmay. In an effort to hang on to his feelings for the cheery singer he had listened to the Hunters' Minmay collection but it had been to no avail. Sure, he succeeded to alienate Lisa from him but how could he forget her when she was there everyday, filling him with her laughter and her scent! Seeing her changed had just made things worse, it made her look more approachable. Now he just wanted to talk to her and see what made her laugh so happily so that she would laugh like that for him.

Rick stepped out into the backyard. Thankfully the yard was enclosed with high fences to afford privacy to all the houses. It had been their sanity since it allowed them to go out without anybody's prying eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could see Lisa and little Roy playing with a plastic ball. The toddler was doing much running since he was not coordinated yet to catch the ball but he seemed to be enjoying himself. She had his back towards him so he could study her without her noticing him. It was pretty warm and Lisa had apparently decided to torture him more by wearing some short overalls. Her long hair was in a ponytail (he was glad she had decided not to cut it. Plus both Hunters were paranoid about them changing in anyway.) and she was wearing a baseball cap. She looked cute and young. Bad combination for him.

"Hi" he said loud enough for Lisa to hear him. She startled a little and looked at him and even from a distance he could see how intense her emerald eyes were. She recovered quickly and with a smile waved him over.

"How are you?" Rick asked as he approached her.

"Well, I was trying to get little Roy here to be tired so he can take a nap but actually the one that will be needing a nap soon will be me!" she replied with a laugh. Never once though did she stop playing with the boy or give him her attention. She really seemed to enjoy herself with him! From what he had seen from both Lisa's he knew that she would be an excellent mother. "Did you have this much energy when you were a kid?" she asked, bringing his attention to her again. "He certainly doesn't get this much energy from me!"

Rick's stomach did something funny when he heard her make that comment about the boy. To think that in this boy there was a part of the two of them… it was frightening! But at the same time is was…sorta good too. He decided to tease her back.

"What are you talking about! You are like a rechargeable battery, they just give you some coffee are you keep going and going for hours!"

Lisa gave a breathless, throaty laugh. "That is true too. I guess when I was a kid I used my energy in different ways." Rick looked at her puzzled. "I just had so many lessons to get to that I didn't have a lot of time to play around in this way."

"You mean to tell me they had you inside studying the whole time instead of playing outside?" Rick asked her surprised. He remembered his fondest memories from childhood were from playing with other kids around the neighborhood, running around and getting himself in scrapes because of his adventurous nature.

As soon as he asked the question he regretted it since he saw a little bit of the pain and longing of those things reflected in her beautiful green eyes. Lisa turned to Roy and Rick felt terrible for he felt he had brought some bad memories. "Um, sorry if I hurt you Lisa." He said timidly.

Lisa looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Who are you and what did you do with Rick Hunter?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. The cloud on her eyes was gone and it was replaced by a mischievous twinkle. Rick was taken aback with both the change and the question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I have never heard you apologize to me before."

"Yes I have… I am sure I have." Lisa gave him a skeptical look, daring him to find one time. "Well, I am sure that it wasn't when we were fight… I mean discuss work. But when I have managed to stick my foot in my mouth about something personal I probably did."

"Oh, yes, you have a tendency to apologize right after you ask me anything about my personal life. Why is that?"

Was that an actual question? Maybe because he was afraid he was intruding? Or was it because she had so much pain in her life that he felt like an ass whenever she answered one of his casual questions by sharing her pain and her dreams with him when he had judged her so harshly?

"It was a rhetorical question." She told him with a coquettish smile. Rick sighed relieved and smiled back at her. She wondered though what he had actually been thinking so seriously.

Rick watched her as she kept playing with the boy. For the first time he didn't see her just as old lady Commander Hayes or the sexy stranger or the sympathetic shoulder he could go and cry on he felt overwhelmed with being a soldier and a commander. For the first time, all of the three aspects melded together and he could see the wonderful person that Lisa Hayes was. He almost stopped breathing when it hit him. The reason why he had always been so scared of getting to know her any better was because of this reason exactly. He was afraid that by knowing the real Lisa he could loose his head and his heart for her and that was exactly how he felt right now.

Panic entered his mind again and he felt the need to break away from her siren's call. Her laugh, her voice all lured him in. His emotions dictated that he stay there and got to know her ALL of her but his brain was muddled as he tried to make sense of what he felt for Lisa. It was worse than the other day when he was talking to Hunter, this time he knew there was no escape he was too intoxicated with her to go back. And he understood now why Hunter chose Lisa instead of Minmay.

Rick cleared his throat loudly, causing Lisa to look at him again. She had been trying to control her nervousness. She could feel Rick's hot gaze on her, warmer than the bright midday sun. She had been giving him time, trying to get him accustomed to her. Her strategy was much like parrying with swords, she would be forward with her words and then she would retreat, letting her words sink in. Rick was usually slow when it came to emotions; he was certainly brilliant for everything else! So she thought that by giving him some space she could conquer his heart a little bit at a time.

"Well, I think I will go inside and cook some lunch for us." Rick said, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from the limpid pool of her eyes. 'Leave now Rick, before you do something stupid… like kissing her breathless.'

"You actually cook?" Lisa asked keeping the conversation casual, even though her insides were turning into jelly. Rick's eyes had been smoldering. Desire blossomed in her and she had to muster all of her self-control to appear normal.

"Of course I do!" He sounded so offended Lisa had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from smiling. "Don't you remember Hunter cooking for us? Do you think he learned that recently?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you will see if I can cook or not." He said a challenge in his voice. With a wink he left.

When the door slid shut Lisa heaved a sigh of relief. Every day it was slow torture to have him so near, to flirt with him and to have him blowing hot and then cold. It was well worth it though as she could feel him thawing more and more towards her. With a dreamy smile she looked at the tiny figure in front of her that looked at her expectantly. Roy was so much like his father! She watched the boy with love. How she longed for the time when Rick and her could be a couple and she could feel all of his love turned to her.

"Unfortunately your daddy is a very stubborn man!" Lisa told the boy and he smiled completely amused.

* * *

Lisa was going over one of the many reports on the factory's progress after the damage it had been inflicted a few days ago. It seemed it was moving along quite well. Lisa let a grunt of satisfaction. She knew Breetai had a huge influence on this outcome. He was pushing them as far as they could without compromising the workers health or the machines' capabilities. Once again she was glad that he was the one in charge of the factory satellite and the construction of the SDF-3. She needed somebody there that was not only capable but completely trustworthy. By having him there she could actually stay on Earth next to her family and her trips didn't need to be as frequent.

Lisa allowed herself a small smile. Those that thought would defeat their plans of finishing the SDF-3 and going to the Master's world did not count on all of their determination to see the project completed.

"Well what has you gloating like that?" A very familiar feminine voice asked. Lisa turned to see her very dear friend making her way towards her. Her hazel eyes sparkled warmly at her friend.

"I was reading the report of the factory's process. It's moving along."

"That's great news! I am also relieved. Seeing you so happy makes me think that whatever Roy has is not that serious."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked, completely puzzled.

"Well, Roy just told me that Rick said we couldn't do a BBQ your house because Roy was sick. And you know men, they do not give any explanations about anything so I just wanted to make sure my godson was fine."

Lisa's brain started to go a mile a minute. Her first instinct was to get concerned about her boy but she calmed down in a second since she had spoken to Lizzie an hour ago and she doubted her baby had gotten seriously sick in the meantime. She was going to call her as soon as she was done with Claudia just to be in the safe side though. It then meant that Rick had told a lie in order to cover up the fact that they had their younger doubles in the house. She cursed him silently for not warning her.

"Oh, that's what you are talking about!" She said, playing ignorant. "Yes, it's not that bad but we want him to get some rest and it might not be a good idea to have a party now. What was the occasion?" Lisa asked trying to change the subject.

Claudia was not very convinced with the explanation her friend gave her but she played along. "I dunno, I think the boys just wanted to get together. We haven't been able to for a month now because we all have been shuffled here and there in order to patch up the leaks this United Earth Government has created."

"You have that right… Maybe soon enough we will get together though. That reminds me I have to make an important call. I'll see you in a bit." Lisa said, heading over to her office to call Lizzie and find out if everything was okay.

Claudia's hazel eyes followed her friend as she made her way out of the bridge. She was a little suspicious about her friend's attitude but there was nothing there to indicate anything wrong. But then again Lisa could be very hard to read whenever she wanted to. She was a tough cookie crack most of the time. She was not going to forget this incident though but instead filed it away to see what it would develop.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I want to thank dwparsnip for accepting to be my beta. Sorry, now you are roped into this.

Ok, about the whole REF, RDF dilemma, this is what dwparsnip wrote to me:

The Robotech Expeditionary Force was the force assembled to go to Tirol with the purpose of initiating contact with the Robotech Masters. Much like the British Expeditionary Force was the initial force to go to France in the Second World War.

The Robotech Defence Force was the name given to the combined military in the Macross Saga, and technically ceased to be with the formation of the Army of the Southern Cross the the time after Macross and before The New gen.

Also SithKnight-Galen wrote some more explanations in his review so I encourage you guys to read it too. Thank you both for your explanations!

Gppr- I guess it was my lack of knowledge of the proper ranks. I wanted to have Roy to have a high rank but on ground stuff. I will be more than happy to correct it if I can have a little lesson on military ranks.

Thanks for making me notice my mistake about the Minmay conversation… that's the problem when you know what's gonna happen even if the characters don't know. Trust me I shot myself in the foot with the timeframe. I made it harder for myself to write anything fun. But that was the only time when I thought something like this could happen 'cause they were lost, etc.

Again, thank you all for the reviews, especially Sphersian and gppr who requested updates!

Hope you enjoy and I will try to update sooner… but don't quote me on that one.

* * *

It was a complete month after the fateful space fold and the stress of it was getting to all of them. The younger couple was not doing as bad, seeing that they had started to become closer as the days went by. The older couple however was not faring as nicely. In what seemed as a weird polar effect, the closer the younger couple got, the more estranged the older couple found them selves to be. At least that was how it seemed to Lisa.

Her husband had started to alienate himself from her. It was more an emotional separation than physical. It would happen often, he would be spending time with them but suddenly he would drift off and his eyes would take a far away look. What he was thinking was anybody's guess. But she knew that he was in a place far away from his family. Perhaps he was revisiting his past or perhaps he was imagining himself somewhere else away from there. It was those thoughts that would feel like a knife in her soul. He would refuse to talk about it too. Whenever she tried to gently coax him to talk, he would just dismiss her concerns with a typical Hunter carefree smile and tell her not to worry. She was worried though. Rick was never the one to clam up. In fact of the two, Rick was the most emotional and expressive. She was always the one to hide behind her mask. And now that Rick was acting like this, she was scared of what Rick was hiding behind his.

Rick bent over to pick up the paper from the coffee table. Straightening, he looked towards his wife who was looking at him with a silent expression. When their eyes met, she dropped her gaze from him without any type of acknowledgement. He frowned, worried. For at least a week now Lisa had been acting strangely towards him. He was getting pretty worried now. The silent, anxious looks when she thought he wasn't looking, the talks she was trying to have about what was wrong… and worse, the anxious, scared look in her astonishing green eyes… all was sending a premonition. Did she know? Could she tell? No, not even she was that good in reading him. Especially when he didn't even know what he was feeling right now.

Rick sighed as he sat down across from her. She was doing a puzzle with Roy and didn't even acknowledge him. He felt hurt and confused about her actions. He also felt slightly guilty. He knew that a part of her mood was due to his inability to tell her what was wrong. He had always been happy with his family, at least until the "visitors" came. He threw a look towards the pair. At least they seemed to be getting closer. They sat together, pouring over some books and chatting quietly.

Lowering his eyes to the paper, Rick sighed with longing. He remembered those days with his wife too well. 'Gods, how he missed her!' Lisa was too much a part of his life, a part of him and this isolation from her was torturing him. He wished he knew who had erected the invisible barriers that were between them. He knew that a part of it was him not trusting her with his deepest secrets, his regrets and his fear. He was feeling discontent with his role in the military. But who could he talk to? Max and Roy had a ton of problems to deal with plus it wasn't right for them to know that one of their leaders was having doubts about the mission. It would demoralize them!

And Lisa, he couldn't tell his Lisa either. It would destroy her. It would destroy _them_. He remembered the time when he was first promoted. He'd had many doubts which manifested themselves in furious denial towards his appointment. He remembered Lisa's reaction. She had fought back, her cool logic trying to temper his fiery tirade and even if she had managed to soothe him and made him see her way he knew he had hurt her. For a few weeks after she had been wary and a hurt look had taken permanent residence in her luminous green eyes. He knew he couldn't do that to her again.

His brow creased in worry. He needed to get through this himself… and soon. He detested hurting his wife in any way and he knew he was doing it now but try as he might he couldn't shake the mantle of desolation that had settled over his shoulders.

* * *

The next day, Admiral Hunter was standing next to the one-way mirror that showed the lab technicians testing and carefully recording the reaction of the homing beacon every time it was sent moments into the past and the future. He was getting confused between which ones were occurring into the future and which ones were sent to minutes that were already past. His clear blue eyes clouded over as he remembered the time when Dr. Lang came with the news of his discovery. He wished now that he had not approved of the experiments to start. Maybe at this point things would not be so strained with his wife. Maybe he wouldn't be remembering so much…. Maybe he wouldn't doubt his choices so much…

It was at that moment when a small cough brought him back to the present. Startled blue eyes opened wide and a flush crept up his face as the Admiral felt like a 5 year old being caught doing something… why should he feel guilty? He had done no actions to merit it… his only guilt came from his thoughts and those were only his…

Rick stood straighter and saluted the older man. Dr. Lang saluted him and indicated for him to take a chair. Rick, feeling strangely comforted by this action, complied. He appreciated how Lang treated him. To Lang, he was just a man 20 years his junior and he treated him as such. To him, Rick was not The Admiral, the man who was supposed to be turned to for guidance, with a blind trust that actually scared him more than reassured him. Lang, as well as his friends, treated him like an equal, a person who could contribute ideas but who could also make mistakes and sometimes needed to have his ideas discussed and reevaluated. He appreciated that in them more than anything… he was glad somebody actually did it, even if his own wife did not… Shaking himself out of his dark mood, Rick looked toward the older man.

"Good morning Emil. How is everything going?" he asked in a vague manner, opening the conversation to talk about work or anything personal. He had found a long time ago that the enigmatic doctor did not take kindly to being asked about his personal life. At the same time, he had also realized that the doctor sometimes found himself in need to confide in somebody. Ironically, Rick's easy going manner and unassuming ways had earned him the dubious honor of being the recipient of the doctor's musings.

"Well, your 'big brother'" he said, a tone of exasperation in his voice, "has been driving me insane about the Alpha's testing." The doctor said. Rick nodded, thinking 'ah, nothing personal today'; and he was actually thankful for it.

"Actually Emil that is exactly the reason why I came to speak with you. I understand from some of the brief reports that the experiments are still going on but no result has yet been achieved?" He asked, a black eyebrow rose in inquiry.

"'No significant improvement has been achieved' is what I remember reporting." Dr. Lang, the ever detailed man corrected him. Rick had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the exactness of the man's words.

"Yes, that is quite what I meant. Nothing significant has happened, therefore the tests will continue." He studied the older man. As much as he tried to mask it, Dr. Lang was running a little bit ragged at having to head two different projects. "I appreciate all the work you have been doing in order to find a solution for this problem… but I have to admit that the most important and immediate project is the one which will benefit the greater need of mankind and not the needs of Lisa and me." Emil seemed like he was going to object and Rick had to remember that even though Lang didn't seem to have any feelings or emotions, he was not an android as many accused him of being. He actually appreciated Lisa and Rick very much, each for different reasons. That is why he raised his hand to stop the flow of words coming from the doctor's mouth. "Yes, both of us appreciate all that you are doing but we both know where priorities lie. That is why I need to ask you to remove yourself from the immediate testing of the space/time fold and dedicate yourself to the testing of the Alphas. The Council is already demanding a report from me about this and we cannot provide this because of the slow pace of the testing."

"Admiral Hunter…" Emil went all formal on him which did not bode well.

Rick sighed as he tried to phrase what he needed to say to him, "Emil I am not accusing you of anything… on the contrary I have to thank you again for all that you have done but still I cannot deny that all of our priority's should be getting ready for the trip to Tirol. That is why I am asking you that YOU remove yourself from the testing."

"I see, but you still want the tests performed, right?"

"Well…" Rick's lips rose at the comers, he was hoping the doctor will ask him that. "Yes, I will hope that the tests can still be conducted without your constant supervision."

"I see…" the doctor repeated. "Very well, I shall appoint Minerva as the head of all testing. She is one of my most entrusted pupils. She shall communicate with you just as I had, is that acceptable?" The doctor said and Rick smiled widely.

"That is perfectly acceptable." He replied. He then stood and saluted the older man. As he turned to leave, he turned and ordered, "And Emil I expect you to get some sleep soon." With a casual salute he left Dr. Lang's office, knowing full well the stubborn man would not pay attention to his comment but would be deeply touched by the younger man's sentiment.

* * *

Rick left Dr. Lang's office in the basement and decided to pass by the training grounds before he headed to his office. He needed to distract himself, to think before he would get overwhelmed with all the paperwork that led to nothing. He shook his head as if to shake off the negativity.

As he walked, he didn't hear a voice calling him. That was why when Roy sprinted next to him he recoiled in surprise.

"Hey little brother what's up with you?" Rick couldn't mask his unhappiness quick enough as he had been caught unawares. "Dude, you look like you are trailing a black cloud right after you." Rick gave him an exasperated look. "Come on, talk to me… wait not here though. Let's head to the hangar."

Rick walked next to Roy even if he had no intention of telling him anything. He had made his decision yesterday and had no intention of deviating from it. He snuck a look towards Roy. Even though the man's strides were brisk and energetic, Rick could see the fatigue in his face. Roy had taken over the responsibility to not only train new pilots, which into itself was a lot of work, but he had also volunteered himself for the testing of the new Alphas. They had allowed it because he was the most experienced both as a tester and to handle Lang in those situations. After all, he was the sole survivor from those pilots that had tested the VF's before the war. In this time when they needed everything to be done fast, his experience was invaluable.

All too soon for Rick they reached the hangar and Roy was studying him. Years of dealing with politicians and power hungry REF personnel had taught him to hide his true emotions and he could feel himself retreating into the shell that was Admiral Hunter. 'God, was this what Lisa felt all those years ago?' Rick thought, as he felt oddly detached from the physical self that was regarding his Big Brother with a calm expression.

Roy looked at the man he considered more than his brother. He was slightly shocked to see the "Admiral persona" he had seen in the meeting rooms before him. Rick stood ramrod straight, his head tilted a little bit up and the eyes which looked at him did not reveal anything of the turmoil he had glimpsed before. For a moment he gazed proudly at what his "brother" had become. He realized he had come a long way but the feeling was rapidly replaced by hurt as he pondered when Rick had seen a need to hide his feelings from him. For a second he could feel his legendary temper coursing thru his veins but before he would allow himself to get truly upset, he decided to ask the younger man what was going on.

"I think you and Lisa are having problems. Is that it? Ever since the other day you are as glum as you were when you were mooning over Minmay. I know how you look when you are moping around because of a woman. Trust me, I saw enough of it in all those years to ever forget."

Rick lowered his eyes for a moment, the words bringing back the memories that haunted him caused by the happenings of the last months. The feeling of hopelessness and above everything else the horrible fear of losing his beloved wife because of his own stupidity almost choked him. Even though he was quick in trying to hide his feelings, he was not quick enough to hide what was so plain for somebody who knew him since he was a child.

Roy looked triumphant for a moment. So that was it! Of course it had to be a spat with Lisa, after all those two were like powder kegs and at some point they had to explode. It was just like his Claudia and him. After all, if there is no lover's spat every once in a while there couldn't be any reconciliation. It would be very boring too, the older man thought indulgently.

But whatever emotion had been floating in Rick's sky blue eyes was gone so suddenly that Roy thought for a moment that he had been mistaken. When those eyes looked at his again, there was nothing there to give him a clue about his earlier feelings.

"You are incorrect Roy. Lisa and I are perfectly well." He said it in a firm voice that seemed to book no arguments. Roy was going to speak again but was stopped by the Admiral. "Please don't try to play counselor because there is no need to do so." Rick's harsh words were tempered by the caring he allowed into his eyes. Roy could see the sincerity in them although he could see something else although the emotion escaped him as a fish through a broken net. It was enough to soothe him and worry him at the same time. Damn, where was Max when you needed a genius to figure out the enigma that Rick Hunter had become?

"But then…?" he started to be again.

"I am just worried about so many things…" Rick gave him a vague answer, even though that was not his intention. He was truly too overwhelmed as all the problems in his life seemed to bombard him in that same instant.

Roy's gray eyes filled with compassion. For the first time he seemed to actually realize the huge burden of responsibility his little brother was facing. It wasn't like he didn't know… he just preferred not to pay attention to it. He was somewhat shielded, coincidentally by Rick himself, from most of the bureaucratic bull that surrounded most of the operations of the base. Maybe it was this realization or the guilt of it that made him back off. He wouldn't realize until later how much of a mistake that was.

"I know…" the older man said as he placed his arm around the heavily burdened shoulders of the younger man. For the first time Rick flashed him a grateful smile. An idea struck him in order to cheer him up. "Say, how long has it been since you have flown a plane?"

* * *

Lisa walked toward her station, completely engrossed in a letter she had received from the Brasilia base when she heard the giggles from the girls in the bridge. For a second, her mind turned back towards the time when she had been the brunt of all the gossip in the bridge. Snapping out of it, she reminded herself that there was nothing for them to be gossiping about her unless it was due to something romantic that Rick had done for his wife. Sure enough, when she approached her station she could see the single white rose her husband had left for her. Everyday of the past week Rick had been leaving a single rose in different places for her to find. Word had spread like wildfire and now all of the staff was looking for the places where her husband would leave the flower and they would inform each other after. Lisa rolled her eyes. No matter what it was, she was still in the gossip mill. She sighed exasperated.

Then her mood turned to preoccupation. Her husband had a tendency to be romantic and leave little surprises for her whenever the mood suited him but it was unusual for him to do it so frequently. She looked at the perfect rose she held. There was something that kept nagging at her. An unsettling feeling in her soul that had her worried. On the outside, it seemed that everything was perfect. In the eyes of everybody she had the most romantic husband and that was surely what everybody was envying. But she knew something was not completely right. Rick's loving was different. She almost felt that he was trying to make up for something.

She had found that lately she had been thinking more and more of the times before Khyron's attack, before Rick and her were a couple and she wondered if her husband was doing the same. Was that why he was being so attentive to her? Was it a guilty conscience? Or was there something else? Her heart constricted as her old fears started to resurface. Like ripples disturbing the placid surface of a lake, her insecurity started to disrupt the peaceful and happy existence she shared with her family.

"Another rose? You will soon have enough to build a bouquet!" Lisa snapped out of her dark musings as her friend made her way over to her. Lisa gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes which remained troubled.

Claudia didn't miss her friend's mood and asked casually, "So what did Hunter do this time that he has to atone for?" She said, referring to the fact that he was trying to make it up by getting Lisa gifts.

"Nothing." Claudia's eyebrows rose slightly. "He is just getting me gifts because he is in a romantic mood I guess. Not everybody gives gifts just to make up for a faux pas you know." She said, referring to Roy who was well known for giving extravagant gifts to his wife whenever he managed to piss her off.

"Very funny." Claudia retorted. "Maybe he is trying to seduce you." She said and Lisa rolled her eyes at her, making Claudia laugh at her own joke.

* * *

Admiral Hunter walked from his beloved Skull-1 (at least the pieced up replica of the original plane), a jaunty spring to his step. He was glad he had actually taken Roy's advice almost a week ago. He had taken into scheduling an hour out of his day to fly the calm blue sky that seemed to soothe his soul. He felt so good that he was able to easily squash the small voice in his mind that seemed to whisper that he was just escaping from his problems as he used to do when he was young.

He felt almost giddy from the combined exhilaration of flying and the contented feeling that settled in his heart as he thought of the latest plan he had cooked up in order to win over his wife again. He thought fondly about the signs of his affection that he kept leaving for her to find. He chuckled. He felt like a young schoolboy leaving those tokens of affection for his lady. They seemed to have worked too because her attitude towards him had greatly improved. She seemed more… open to him. For the first time in over two weeks they had lain down yesterday and cuddled in bed as they discussed their day.

He wanted more of that. That was why he was going to plan a weekend getaway for the three of them. Their little boy had suffered too from their silent fight and he knew they needed some time away just the three of them and he knew the perfect place for it too.

* * *

"Lisa… Lisa!" She heard a hushed voice calling her. She turned around, her long honey brown hair whipping about her. She heard the panting of somebody trying to catch their breath and suddenly Rick was standing next to her.

"What are you doing outside of the house?" The young pilot asked.

"I'm going to the market." She said calmly and almost laughed out loud when she saw Rick's eyes bugging out of his head. She had to admit she felt a little bit giddy. She was out of the house by herself as Admiral Hunter was watching little Roy and now she was walking with Rick.

"But we are not supposed to do that! I thought we are not supposed to be seen." Rick said in a hushed voice as if he was afraid of being overheard on the deserted neighborhood.

"That's true we are not supposed to be seen by anybody that knows the Hunters." She said as she continued walking and Rick fell into step with her. "That is why I am heading to the civilian market. Don't worry, I talked with Rick, obviously the elder Rick," she said and Rick rolled his eyes in humor. "He said it was fine to go there. He said none of his friends would see us since they are all in the base at this time."

"Still a little bit risky don't you think? He shouldn't have suggested that it was okay… what if something happens…" he trailed off, and Lisa looked at him with an enigmatic smirk and mischief in her eyes.

"Why Hunter you are starting to sound like me." She said in a sarcastic manner and Rick just snorted as an answer.

"What if they recognize you over there though?"

"I don't think people will pay much attention to me. Not a lot of people do, especially when I am in civilian clothes. I have the ability to blend in to a crowd." She said, trying to make it sound as though she was proud of that accomplishment but Rick could see thru that, he could hear the insecurity and hurt in her voice.

"Don't say that." He said his voice low and full of pain. Lisa looked at him surprised. Pained blue eyes met surprised green ones. Rick looked at her, trying to make her understand that he did not appreciate her comments about herself. Lisa couldn't take the pain in his eyes any more and lowered her gaze to the pavement, giving a little snort in acknowledgement. "You are a beautiful woman Lisa, I have told you that before so you can't accuse me of saying it because I already know the outcome of all this…" he said clumsily pointing at both of them. "of us." He finished vehemently.

For the longest time, Lisa seemed that she wouldn't answer or reply to his vehement comment but then she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I know."

Rick sighed sadly. He had known Lisa was scarred emotionally from her failed relationship with Riber and it probably did not help that she had never had a mother around her, encouraging her and guiding her. He had learned from Lisa herself that her mother had died when she was very young and had had only her father's stern figure as guidance. It was not surprising that whatever warmth and feeling of being loved she had had been leeched away from her by the stern man creating the isolated and self-conscious shell she became whenever emotions were called for. He understood all that. Still he did not want to accept it. He had seen the new Lisa, the one that was married to him in the future and as much as he did not see eye to eye with that other woman, he still could appreciate the feeling of a blooming flower she had about her. He wished that for his Lisa. He wished her all the happiness. With a smirk he admitted to himself that he wanted to share that with her, forever. He almost laughed out loud at that. He was able for the first time to finally admit that he wanted to share a life with his commanding officer without thoughts of Minmay making him feel guilty and run scared from his commander's side.

With a smile at her direction, Rick walked closer to the beautiful woman beside him and grabbed her hand. At the touch, she looked at him with startled eyes which suddenly softened as a part of her realized what the gesture meant.

* * *

Lisa joined her older counterpart in the kitchen. She was unconsciously wearing a huge smile as she remembered the look Rick had given her a few seconds ago. Her body shivered deliciously as she remembered the way his blue eyes had turned into molten fire as they ran over her body.

Admiral Hayes-Hunter looked over to the love sick grin her younger counterpart wore. She remembered seeing that same silly look in the mirror many times after coming in from a date with her husband when they were dating. She knew that Lisa was head over heels in love with the dark haired man. The Admiral eyed her silently and couldn't resist saying:

"I hope you don't do anything stupid."

Lisa looked at her eyes wide. She could completely understand what the Admiral was talking about.

"You of all people… how can you ask me that?" she whispered, a hurt look on her huge green eyes.

The Admiral looked down to the dishes she was washing as she struggled to put into words what she was worried about.

"I know you are ready… but is he?"

Lisa's eyes opened wide as she stared at the older woman. She looked very much like she remembered herself after Riber had died. For a second, she was tempted to ask her what was wrong but she didn't want her own happiness to be tarnished. A part of her whispered that she was selfish because she wanted to enjoy Rick's love even if it were not going to last for a lifetime. Her green eyes steeled over as she resolved her thoughts. Come hell or high water she would enjoy the time that was given to her with Rick. If that made her selfish, she didn't care but for now she wanted to be happy and there was only one person that actually did that for her and it was the unbelievably sexy, younger man in the living room.

"Yes, he is ready." She answered simply. The older woman nodded at that and kept on washing the dishes as if in that simple action she could forget about the world around her. Lisa stared at her silently, not knowing when the perfect world she had seen in the future had shattered or at least cracked. Then again the selfish thought crept into her mind and she decided she was not going to find out. Silently she left the older woman to her musings.

* * *

Lisa turned away from the kitchen as stealthily as her training could allow. She hadn't really wanted to intrude or eavesdrop in the conversation the Hunter's had been having. She had been seeking the woman in order to make peace with her. She didn't want to feel that uneasy in her presence. Even Rick had noticed, the younger one, and as much of a reputation that he had for not noticing things like that, she must have been pretty obvious.

Truthfully, she felt a tad guilty for avoiding her older counterpart but after their conversation two nights ago she had studiously avoided being alone with the woman. She didn't feel guilty because of her decision but she couldn't help but feel a pang when she noticed how tired and sad the Admiral had been looking lately.

That was why she had been very glad when she heard the surprise the older Rick had for his wife. Lisa's soul was soothed when she had witnessed the confirmation of love the older man had for his wife. She was relieved that everything seemed to have been made to rights between the two. A smile curved her lips. A weekend just the three of them! It was just what they needed.

Lisa Hayes, daughter of Admiral Hayes and First Officer of the SDF-1, was well aware of how the strain of their positions could drive a rift between them. From Admiral Gloval she knew about the loneliness of command. From her father she knew the sense of duty that overrode the emotions of being with family. From both of the Admirals Hunters she knew how much of a struggle it was to try to reconcile the role of lover, parent and military officer.

It was one of the reasons why she thanked the twist of fate that had landed her in this situation. There were no obstacles between them now, now that they had torn aside all barriers that had held them away from each other. She had allowed Rick to throw down the barrier that she had erected around her heart when Riber had died. Rick had allowed himself to see Lisa as she was. They had found comfort, friendship and deep feelings towards each other. The word love was still not uttered between them yet. She felt that it would be a matter of time before they would admit it though.

Those where the thoughts that had been running thru her mind when she walked right into the arms of the object of her thoughts. Startled, her eyes met the wicked blue ones that regarded her playfully.

"What were you doing Lisa? Were you eavesdropping?" Rick asked his voice teasing and playful. His warm hands curved lightly around her forearms sending electric currents all the way to her spinal cord. Lisa's breath hitched with the sensation and she lowered her eyes before she would reveal her decadent thoughts to the sinfully sexy man in front of her. Her eyes couldn't stay away from his that long though and she was shocked and a quite a bit excited when she finally raised them and saw the answering fire in Rick's eyes.

Rick had been amused at seeing Lisa's guilty flush when he had asked what she had been doing. He was totally lost though when she had lowered her liquid emerald eyes in that shy manner he loved so much to then look up at him thru her thick black lashes. They had been playing at this seduction game for too long and he was almost at the end of his rope. At her look, it took all measure of self-control not to devour her right then and there.

When her luscious lips parted, to breathe, to speak to him… he didn't know or care at that point, the thought, 'To hell with self control' ran thru his mind as he lowered his lips to taste hers. He was careful with not pulling her too close to his body or he would really be kissing his self-control goodbye with as much enthusiasm as he was exerting on the kiss he was giving. They were lost into each other until a sardonic voice cut thru their passion fogged minds.

"Oh, I see why you are worried about leaving them alone."

The words had the impact of cold water and elicited an almost similar reaction. They pulled away from each other like a pair of guilty teenagers. Both pairs of eyes flew towards the voice to see the older Hunter lounging against the kitchen doorframe, a huge smile splitting his face. He seemed entirely too amused at the two young lovers. His wife on the other hand rolled her emerald eyes at the display and her husband's reaction to it. Still she couldn't resist the small smile that curved her lips as she regarded the pair.

When he could actually think coherently, Rick was surprised at the comment from the older man. He looked quizzically at the woman loosely held in his arms but the only answer he received was an amused look. Her eyes seemed to say 'I know something you don't' and he almost burst out laughing at the image the little vixen presented. Intent on finding out, he asked, "Leaving us alone? We have been staying alone in the house all this time when you guys have been off to work."

"I mean alone as in 'we three go on vacation and you both stay here alone.'" The man explained.

"Oh" Rick said automatically. They all looked at him, waiting for him to actually make sense of what he had been told. They could tell when his brain actually caught up with the statement because his eyes opened wide and he let out another "Oh" this time more drawn out.

"Yes, that is exactly the reason why I am worried. I guess I should not, you are both adults you know what you are doing …" Admiral Hunter started to say but then she caught herself when all three pairs of eyes regarded her strangely. "Dear Lord was I trying to give you guys a lecture?" All three heads nodded solemnly although they all seemed to be barely restraining the smile that threatened to split their faces at the woman's horrified expression. "I think I do need this vacation. I have been around unruly soldiers for far too long."

With that, she swept away from the room with as much dignity as she could muster. Her husband trailed after her.

"I must say" the younger couple heard him say, "is that how we look when we kiss? I think we have to invest in a few full length mirrors…" the last part of his comment was too low for them to follow but they could still hear his wife's surprised exclamation and his husky laugh.

"Kinky old man." Rick muttered and Lisa snorted in amusement. Rick realized the irony of the situation and started laughing himself. Looking down towards her warm green eyes he had to admit that the idea might have some merit after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, ok, please don't kill me! I know it has been the longest time. It was a shock for me to realize that I had not updated this story for a YEAR now. I am so sorry! I have been a very bad author. (slaps hand repeatedly). I truly have no excuse for it aside from the fact that even though I know what will happen in the story and I have several scenes in mind I am having trouble stringing them together. I am afraid they might end up looking more like a patchwork quilt, each depicting different scenes, more than an elegant blanket. (really horrible metaphor but that is truly how I feel). If you guys do not mind the patchwork effect I might attempt to go for that instead of banging my head against the wall ineffectively trying to get something coherent out of my crazy brain.

Aside from that you might be temped to kill me when you notice the length of the chapter…After a whole year I came up with this? You might ask. Traditionally all my even numbered chapters are shorter, so far be it for me to break that tradition!

I also have to give a warning for this chapter, so do not complain about it please… it is so sweet it was giving me cavities as I was writing it, it is that full of fluff. Also it is mostly about the younger couple (I thought I was neglecting them a bit) and the older couple's vacation is NOT GOING TO BE SHOWN.

Last thing and I will let you guys read in peace. I reposted both chapters 1 & 2. I thought they felt a bit dry so I decided to add a bit more detail on it. I do not know if I will repost the others any time soon. I think there is more priority in updating this story and The Battle for Earth (which I already started writing chapter 4 as it is also long overdue) much more than updating existing chapters.

Many thanks for dwparsnip for his great input and for screaming at me for even daring to upload without him looking at it first. You are the greatest!

Now without much further ado…

* * *

Hushed giggles slowly woke him up from his foggy sleep. Groggily he turned to the source of the laughter to see Lisa, his Lisa, talking quietly with the Hunter's son. They were still in little Roy's room but the door was partially open. Surreptitiously Rick observed the pair. Lisa was packing a valise for the little guy in preparation for the Hunter's trip. Every once in a while they would break out in helpless giggles and which was the sound that had woken him.

Rick gave a little smile and decided to take this opportunity to study Lisa unobserved. He turned on his side and propped his head with his hand. She had her long hair in a braid which bounced around while she moved and was still wearing her nightgown. Rick's smile stretched when he saw it. Of all the pieces of clothing that Lisa Hunter owned, trust Lisa to find the most concealing one. The nightgown's voluminous folds covered her from her neck and just afforded a little tantalizing peek of her toes. Looking closely he noticed the white pajamas had a bit of lace in the cuffs and in the tightly buttoned collar. Once he would have grimaced and declared it too uptight, as uptight as he thought the woman wearing it was. But now he had to admit that she looked perfectly adorable in it. He had to confess he would never have thought that prim and proper could be sexy but with Lisa anything was possible.

It also helped that the white cloth was rendered translucent when hit by the light. Rick smirked a little and wondered if his prim and proper friend knew of that fact. Unconcerned with his newly found voyeuristic tendencies, Rick's eyes wandered over the lithe form that was outlined by the table lamp. He was again reminded of the great body that Lisa Hayes had. Groaning at the direction his thoughts were taking him, he decided to turn away from the temptation that was in front of him. He sobered up at the thought. He would never have believed that he would have ever considered Lisa Hayes as sexy. Courageous, strong, capable… all those things seemed synonymous with the Commander but sexy… never! And yet it had taken this "trip" in time to make him realize that although those things were still part of Lisa Hayes, they were only a few aspects, that of the career woman. In this future he had come to meet Lisa Hayes the woman, a warm, caring person that not only was beautiful on the outside, she was also beautiful on the inside. And yes, as he was painfully reminded, she was also very sexy.

"You need to be quiet Roy. You don't want to wake up Rick now do you?" Came the husky whisper of his tormentor. It also sounded closer. Curious, he sat up and faced the direction where the giggles were coming from this time.

Startled green eyes looked up at him when he whispered 'Good morning'. He had no idea why they were all whispering but he sort of liked the sense of conspiracy. He was rewarded by his efforts with a warm smile that brought out the almond shape of Lisa's eyes.

"Morning" Lisa whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Rick asked and Roy tried to smother more giggles with his tiny little hands.

"Roy is going to wake up mommy and daddy." Lisa said, indicating the half open door that led to the master bedroom. "After all we don't want them to be late on their journey now do we?" Roy gave a forceful shake of his head as his eyes stayed riveted on Lisa.

"You sure it'll be okay?"

"Yep, they told me to make sure they didn't oversleep. In fact that is why they left the door cracked open like that." She explained. "Ok Roy go in now." She urged the blue eyed imp. The boy did not waste a minute as he stealthily tiptoed inside.

"I think he's had practice, don't you think?" Lisa asked.

Rick just shook his head, realizing that he had actually been mesmerized looking at her. "You are an evil woman, you know that Lisa Hayes?" He asked as her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

A very undignified high pitched squeal was heard from the direction of the bedroom. Rick had a strong suspicion that it had been his older counterpart to make the noise.

"Roy!" His mother said even though she was apparently battling her laughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up. It wasn't your feet he tickled." Rick Hunter mumbled indignantly.

The prim little angel had apparently heard that tidbit of information and was raising an eyebrow to the groaning young man on the sofa. Her expression was definitely not saintly but had quite a devilish cast to it. Rick knew she would store that information for the future.

"Lizzie tole me wake you up." Came the piping voice of Roy Hunter.

"Really…" drawled the sleep roughed voice of Lisa Hunter. "I need to remember to pay her back the favor."

Lisa groaned at this causing Rick to chuckle.

"A ha! I think your partners in crime are still outside. Let's go see them." Rick Hunter announced and a high pitched squeal (this one distinctly baby-like) was heard. A few seconds after a very mussed up Rick Hunter appeared in the doorway carrying Roy like a sack of potatoes under his arm. He squinted bleary eyed at them. A few seconds later his wife appeared next to him, her eyes heavy lidded with sleep and her mouth twisted in an amused smile.

"You did ask me to make sure you woke up on time." Lisa said all innocent in her prim little virginal gown. She even gave a couple of innocent blinks for effect.

Hunter groaned at the display and with a rueful grin turned to his wife and said, "Did you start training her already?"

His wife gave a couple of innocent blinks herself and responded, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Her husband responded with a growl and she continued. "Maybe she's just seen you with Roy and knows how much of a sucker you can be."

"Why you…" he made as to lunge but she twirled away and went inside the room again. Rick sighed and looked at the hysterical pair in front of him. With a mock frown he told the young woman. "Talking about payback… let's see who gets stuck with no breakfast."

Lisa gave a shocked gasp. "You'll let me starve."

"That would work," the young fighter pilot interrupted. "IF you were the one cooking breakfast old man but today is my turn." Rick smirked at his older counterpart who just sighed dramatically.

"You won't let me starve?" Lisa said with a hopeful tone of voice and a pathetically hopeful expression in her face.

"Maybe." The young man said in a mysterious tone.

Lisa made her fingers look like claws and warned "I know your weakness." She pretended to lunge towards his feet. Rick just squealed and pulled his feet under him causing Lisa and the admiral to laugh hysterically.

"I think I'll reconsider that." Rick said with a glower and Lisa pouted. Admiral Hunter was very happy looking at them. They acted just as silly as his wife and he did when they had started going out. At least after Lisa had let down all her defenses and had allowed herself to play.

"Well, I'm going to get ready… After all we didn't want to be late." He added with a glower at Lisa's direction. "By the way I wonder what happened to the alarm…" As if on cue, their alarm went off as normal. It was then when Hunter realized Lisa had woken them up earlier than what they had planned.

"You evil…" He was going after her when she also squealed and ran to Roy's room and shut the door behind her.

With a shake of his head and a smile on his face Rick Hunter went to join his wife in the bathroom to get ready for their trip.

* * *

Rick and Lisa waved at the older pair as they walked out the door. As Hunter shut the door behind him the pair looked at each other in silence. Several seconds passed as they looked at each other.

"So…" Rick drew out, his hand massaging his neck in an awkward gesture while Lisa placed her hands one on top of each other in shyness. They both gave each other nervous glances. It was the first time since they had come into that time zone that they had been completely alone. Added to that was the tension they had been feeling over the past few days. Now that they were alone they didn't know what to do with themselves… or each other.

Both of them had been avoiding looking at each other but as soon as their eyes met they started laughing and the awkwardness melted, leaving them both at ease. The easy camaraderie that had existed between them since their capture in Breetai's ship settled over them again.

"So," Lisa said, echoing his earlier opening, "what do we do now?"

Rick twisted his mouth in an exaggerated expression of thinking that caused Lisa to laugh softly. "We could watch some TV and then play it by ear…" he trailed off with a shrug. He was trying to play it casual, hoping he would not give away the fact that her low husky laugh had affected him in any way.

He guessed he might not have done that good of a job because Lisa stayed silent for a couple of seconds as she looked deeply into his eyes. Then a smile stretched across her face and she replied, "That's a great idea."

Rick crooked his elbow and offered it to Lisa who linked her arm thru his with a smile on her face.

* * *

Rick and Lisa passed a very comfortable day. After the initial awkwardness was dispelled, they found themselves enjoying each other's company. It wasn't like they did not know that they could get along but they knew this time was different. Although neither of them wanted to voice it their relationship had been irrevocably changed. There was a new tension that grew exponentially with every shy, heated look and every casual touch.

In the time they'd been living together they'd talked but it had not been till that day when they could actually have the time to have an actual serious conversation. They commented on everything and anything they could think of. They had been very pleased, after all the fights of their original relationship, to realize that even though they sometimes held similar ideas they could also get thru many of their differences of opinions.

Lisa was surprised to note that even if Rick did not possess knowledge as diverse as hers, he would listen intently as she exposed her ideas and would make remarks based on her information. She was very happy for it since she knew many men had been intimidated by the capacity of her knowledge. Rick took it all in stride and instead of letting her preach as many others would have done, he actively took part in the discussion, analyzing her point and giving his opinion on it. She was pleased by the insight of how well they complemented each other. She knew a lot of facts and theories while most of Rick's knowledge came from being so street smart. His practical, earthy theories complemented well her abstract theoretical ones well.

Lisa was also impressed with Rick's conversation. It's not that she's thought he was uneducated or dumb but she never expected to find herself stimulated by a conversation with the young pilot. She recognized the potential in the young man and could easily see him in a position of authority. Her appreciation for Rick increased tenfold.

Rick lay back spreading his arms over the back of the couch, as he looked at Lisa. Gods he knew she was intelligent but it was really surprising to see how passionate she could get about the subjects they talked about. He also liked the fact that as much as she knew, she never made him feel inferior, in fact she made sure she explained everything before asking for his opinion. She listened to his side carefully before replying, agreeing with him or hotly debating his point.

Unbidden images of his conversation with Minmay came to his mind. She always talked, never letting him say anything and whenever he did he had the suspicion that she barely heard him. Minmay seemed to have a special filter that sifted thru his words and only allowed the opinions that reflected her own to filter thru. Anything else was promptly bounced off and she would continue on her own little world.

He had to admit that he'd not had anybody truly value his opinion in such a long time. It's not that he didn't have friends to talk to… but it was different with them. With Lisa there was this sense of being… recognized. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the TV finally forgotten, they had moved on to childhood stories

"And even with my head cracked open managed to fly loops around the other guy." Rick was regaling Lisa with one of his flying circus tales. "I earned 1st place but I also got quite an earful from both Pop and Roy." –he recalled fondly.

"You love to fly don't you?" Lisa asked, strangely subdued. Rick's smile dimmed in wattage. He cocked his head to the side, trying to determine where the conversation was leading. It was obvious even to him that Lisa was thinking of something.

"Yeah, flying was and still is my 1st love." He said, oddly solemn.

Lisa's eyes lowered for a second, veiling her feelings from him. At this point Rick had learned how to read her little cues so he was instantly alert.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked her gently.

"You must be miserable now that you cannot fly." She said softly.

Rick narrowed his eyes and studied her slightly averted face. He knew there was a double meaning there somewhere.

"Do you mean me or the Admiral?" he asked strangely perceptive. He figured he had nailed it when her eyes jumped to his face in surprise.

"I have to admit a part of me feels dead when I don't fly. It's more than a whim for me, it's a need. It calms and grounds me. Even when I am flying for a mission the simple act of it helps to put everything into perspective, to find my center." Rick admitted passionately. He then blushed deeply when he realized what he had revealed. He had told no one of this. He felt naked and open. None of the conversations they'd had had prepared him for this exposure. For a second he froze, scared of the feeling.

Lisa it seemed, understood him too well. Her eyes took that tender expression that softened her gaze and she patted his hand in understanding.

"I think we need something to drink." She told the confused young man. "I'll go and make us some iced tea." She said as she got up and moved to the kitchen.

Rick looked after her, profoundly grateful that she had given him some time to understand his feelings. He had never felt so comfortable in his whole life, not to the point of opening up like that. Everybody knew the happy Rick, the one that jokes around and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Roy is the one that at least has seen him at his moodiest but instead of trying to talk to him, he always talks him out of his moods. Never since his mom had passed had there been anybody that truly listened to him, not to cheer him up and make him forget but to actually try to help him overcome what he was going thru. At least not until Lisa. He now looked back at all the times she had been there for him, even before they had come to this bizarre future, and he could see clearly how she was there for him whenever he needed it most. Not to cheer him up but to give him the support he needed.

A feeling of rightness settled in his soul and he smiled as everything fell into place. He couldn't say for sure that he was in love with Lisa, there was still too much for him to discover and too much to make sense of. There were so many things that he thought love would be and now he understood that maybe he had been wrong. It was a lot to take and he needed time to reevaluate but what he did know is that he cared deeply for Lisa and that he was probably falling in love with her, the real kind of love. The smile that had been shadowing his lips widened as he listened to the sounds of domesticity coming from the kitchen and he was further comforted by them.

When Lisa came back, she approached him with caution. She truly did not know what to expect. She had sensed that whatever Rick had revealed had meant much more to him than just a mere conversation. At the beginning she had been awed at the excitement and passion she had seen in him. She had always known Rick was a person that never did anything half measure. When he became your friend, he was the most loyal and devoted friend, when he loved, or thought he loved, he gave all of himself too. That was one of the qualities that had attracted her to him. She identified with him in that. Even though she did not like to show it too much, she was just as passionate and devoted to everything she did too, it didn't matter if it was a belief or a lover and seeing that quality in Rick only made her realize how compatible they were.

At the same time she realized she had experienced many things that Rick had not. She had loved and lost. And that lost love had taught her heartache and what it meant to love somebody so deeply that she had been wounded when he was gone. She knew Rick had not gone thru that. He was too young, still experimenting with life and she had understood that she needed to be more patient with him in that aspect. It was why she had decided to leave him alone when she had understood how overwhelmed Rick had become before. It was because she had already experienced that before when she was just his CO and meant nothing to him other than that. It was because she had not had that luxury whenever she had been comforting him and she had realized how important he had become to her. For all that, she had decided to leave him to his thoughts.

She almost dropped the glasses she was carrying when she saw that brilliant smile he flashed her way. She stopped, looking at him. Rick just looked back and his smile dimmed a bit with concern when she did not make any move to approach him. It did not take long for her to react however and as she approached the little coffee table, she returned his smile. Rick pretended he had not seen her little moment of hesitation and helped her as she gently placed the tea platter she had prepared in front of him. He served her some tea as she turned to sit next to him and with an unspoken agreement they settled back to talk about non consequential things as they both accepted the changes in their relationship.

* * *

"I am so full!" Lisa said as she plopped herself in the sofa with a huff. "I am not letting you cook again." She mock glared at a very smug looking Rick.

"I knew you would like the triple chocolate cake." He winked at her with a satisfied look.

"When did you make that?" She asked curiously.

"Yesterday."

"And it survived intact?"

"Heck no! That is why I just gave you the piece. SOMEBODY attacked half of it, even if I made it at night."

"Rick got the munchies, huh?" She said knowingly.

"Dear lord I had not realized how much of a sweet tooth I had until I actually saw his eating habits! Well no more. I am going to ask you to hit my wrist with a ruler if you ever see me reaching for another brownie again." He exclaimed and Lisa snorted in laugher.

"Like that will stop you."

"Hey I have to think of the future. I have no idea how he can eat so much and still not roll around but I wouldn't want you to be looking at other young pilots because I have a belly." He said in a teasing tone.

Lisa sucked in her breath at his words. She knew he was joking around and if she thought about it rationally it made sense that he would allude to a future together since they had actually seen that it would happen, but it still surprised her to hear him say it. It just opened up too many hidden emotions that she had closeted away.

Rick, in a strangely perceptive moment, realized what had happened. He looked into Lisa's wide green eyes and all the emotions he had grown to feel for her overflowed him. His face grew solemn as he grabbed the pale hands that had fluttered to her lap like wounded doves. Lisa's eyes grew more luminous as he approached her and her heart started pounding in anticipation of the promise in Rick's eyes.

When Rick finally bent his head to softly touch his lips to hers, Lisa let out a sigh that came straight from her soul. Even though it was not the first time they had kissed, this caress felt much more like a magical first kiss than any of the others had been. Maybe because of the implicit promise that was in it, maybe it was because of all that they had gone thru during the day or maybe it was because at this point they both understood how deeply their feelings for each other were. For whatever reason the kiss felt magnificent to them.

In no time though, the kiss turned daring, more passionate and their bodies shifted closer. Hands became bolder as firm lips kissed a trail down a delicate soft neck. Sooty black lashes fell over emerald depths as she tilted her head back to allow him better access. Sighs escaped soft full lips as those hands found the hem of the skirt that lay across toned thighs and played with the sensitive skin there.

Buttons became undone revealing a hard, toned chest and delicate pale hands wasted no time in running over it, the small painted nails playing wickedly with his skin. Lips and hands traveled across more and more skin as it was revealed. Every bit of skin was worshipped as it was uncovered. Finally green eyes met blue as she answered his unspoken question as he moved in to claim what she so sweetly offered. Much later, as their bodies settled in sleep, entwined to the point that they seemed to be only one, they both smiled softly as they felt complete for the first time in the longest time.


End file.
